Marriage 101
by Koinu-san
Summary: She was going out to get over her boyfriend. He was going out to loosen up. They both end up meeting in the same club. By morning both realize one important and disastrous factor. They are married. [Sess/Kag.]
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage 101**

**Chapter 1: Drunken Stupors &amp; Mishaps**

* * *

She was going out to get over her boyfriend. He was going out to loosen up. They both end up meeting in the same club. By morning both realize one important and disastrous factor. They are married.

"I can't believe he did this to me!" She snapped, waving the piece of paper around in the air. She growled, and snarled at anyone who so much as approached her office door.

"That…..that..JERK!" With another growl she crumbled up the paper, and tossed it just as Sango came in through her door. Kagome plopped into her seat, pouting, arms folded across her chest. Even if she didn't squint, Sango could see the steam coming from her ears. Bending over, she picked up the paper, and moved to sit in the seat that was placed in front of Kagome's desk.

Smoothing out the flimsy sheet, she read the letter then sighed. When she looked up, she took note of how glassy her best friends eyes looked.

"Kagome, he's a jerk. You shouldn't waste your tears on him. Especially if he used a letter to break up with you."

"How could he? I gave him four years of my life. I've bent over backwards for him, and this is what I get? "

Before Sango could even say a word, Kagome's phone went off. Both girls glanced at the screen, watching as Hojo's name flashed on it. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and grabbed the phone before Sango could. Clearing her throat she answer it.

"Hojo. This is a surprise."

" Hey Kags. "

"I didn't think you would be calling-"

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you got the letter."

"I got it."

"Okay. But listen I wanted to-"

Leaning back, Kagome glanced at Sango and hummed in thought. "Oh don't worry about it-"

"—Tell you that I forgot to mention your stuff is being shipped to your moms place. "

" Wait….what?" She leaned forward, gripping the edge of her desk.

"Yeah. Eri wanted your stuff out today. Don't worry your—"

" Did you call my mom?!" She had all but screamed into the phone.

Hojo paused for a second and then had added a hesitant yes.

"You…you….ugh! Bastard!" Then she hung up on her ex, slammed the phone right on her desk and screeched her frustration. It had even made Sango nervous. An angry Kagome was a bad Kagome.

"That asshole is sending my stuff to my moms place! Because Eri, didn't want to see it! I can't believe this! "

Her fingers ran through her hair before the water works began. Getting up, Sango moved around the desk to give her long time friend a tight hug. Kagome cried for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and pulling away.

"You know what you need?"

With a sniffle she shook her head.

"A night out. We'll dress up sexy, wear our hooker heels, drink, dance and have fun. Who knows maybe even get you laid. "

Kagome let out a bitter laugh. "Oh?"

"You know what they say! In order to get over someone you have to get under someone. All you need is a few good romps in the sheets!"

There was never a chance for Kagome to even protest.

* * *

"Oi! Asshole! Why don't you answer that girl Kagura's call! She keeps blowing up my phone!"

InuYasha huffed in annoyance as hi phone rang again, showing his older brother that the wind witch continued to call. Naturally, he didn't grace him with an answer. Ignoring the call, InuYasha watched his brother flip through papers and sign off on some of them. "Look, a bunch of us are going to go out for a few drinks. Come on. Get out of this stuffy office. " The younger brother suggested.

" Unlike you, brother, I have responsibilities that need tending to."

Before InuYasha can even reply, the phone rang once more, causing both of the Inu brothers to glance at the flashing screen. Growling his displeasure, Sesshomaru snatched up the phone just as his half brother went to reach for it. Swiping the screen, Sesshomaru pressed the phone to his elfin ear.

" What is it woman that you find the incessant need to harass my half brother?"

" Well if you had answered the first few times I called then I would not be bothering your ridiculous half brother." The sultry voice on the other end had said, her tone holding an annoyed lilt as she spoke.

Amber hues glanced into matching ones that belong to his brother. " What is it that you want woman?"

Hearing the throaty chuckle had actually caused the CEO's eye to twitch. Gods shoot him down now. Put him out of his misery.

"Does your intended need an excuse to call?"

Oh he can practically see the amusement dancing in her ruby orbs. Still he said nothing. Kagura waited for a few moments, a manicured claw lightly tapping the backside of her bedazzled phone. "Actually, there is a reason _dear._ There is a banquet that is coming up in the next month, I have received an invitation. "

Catching on to what she was saying, Seshomaru resisted the urge to actually growl his displeasure. If she would stop beating around the bush, and get to the point it would be much appreciated.

"I wish us to go."

"I am going—"

"_**TOGETHER**_. It has been some time since we were last seen in the public eye. Would you no believe that bitch Ayane had the audacity to suggest that you were embarrassed by me? I will not stand for such trivial gossip Sesshomaru!" Kagura seethed, eyes flashing dangerously as she thought of the Southern Heiress gossiping about her abilities to pleasure the Western Heir. Oh how she wished they still lived in the feudal era. She would have slit the cat demoness' throat open for that remark.

The cow.

Throughout the entire tirade Sesshomaru had remained quiet.

"Sesshom—''

"Very well." He mumbled, not to pleased, but wanting to end the call with Kagura quickly. Hearing the demoness actually squeal her pleasure had caused Sesshomaru to actually flinch. The ringing of her loud voice left a ringing in his sensitive ears. As Kagura went to say something else, the phone had clicked, signifying the end of the call. Looking to her phone, she pouted, but it didn't last long. She was excited. After a few weeks of not going out together, they were finally going to be seen in public—as a couple.

Even her father had pointed out her inability to hold Sesshomaru's interest. The blow to her ego had Kagura caused Kagura to lash out at the help. Most of the workers under her fathers employ were peasents, people with no name, family, nothing. So it was not as if someone would miss them if the had suddenly…disappeared. Due to her tantrum, three of the helpers needed to be replaced, much to the chagrin of her father.

Setting her phone back down, Kagura smiled to herself. She wouldn't fail in her duties as Sesshomaru's intended and she certainly won't fail in obtaining his affections. Her heart thrummed gently beneath her chest, a hand brought up to press her palm firmly against the beating organ. Butterflies fluttered in her belly, the thought of Sesshomaru loving her made her feel flushed and faint. It was a wondrous feeling really.

* * *

Growling, Sesshomaru had reached up to rub his aching temples. A glance at the glowing numbers of his clock had showed that it was getting late. Everyone had already left the office for the weekend, so imagine his surprise when InuYasha strolled in, leaving the door opened.

A puppy ear twitched, clearly in agitation at his brother's workaholic tendencies. His brother might not care about him, but InuYasha had always, and still does, admire his older half brother. Sesshomaru was the one he looked up to, the one he turned to when they were younger. Though their father did dote on InuYasha, to him there was no one like Sesshomaru.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru's response was a perked eyebrow. Didn't the fool see he still had paperwork that needed to be done for next months quarter meeting?

The expressive eyes that belonged to InuYasha had rolled, clearly annoyed. Stomping his way towards his older brother, he slammed the folder shut, pulled it away so he can place it in the filing cabinet. Grabbing his brothers coat off the rack, he tossed it to Sesshomaru, who caught it with ease. They glared at each other, and for once Sesshomaru decided to indulge InuYasha his time. With a small sneer, he put on his coat after getting up, and strolled out the office, InuYasha in tow. It reminded him of the time when they were children, and his younger half brother would follow him around. The memory was still fresh in Sesshomaru's mind.

_Sesshomaru was marching around the frozen garden, snow crunching beneath his boots. His hair fluttered in the cool, winter air, his mokomoko trailing behind him while he maneuvered his way to the frozen koi pond. A few ways back, he had caught his brothers scent. Looking at him through the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru watched his brother hide behind some of the bushes. _

_The pup had decided to attempt to sneak up on Sesshomaru. His younger self smiled a bit, and had continued on his way, knowing that his brother was stalking him from behind. The moment that InuYasha did strike though, Sesshomaru had jumped out of the way, watching as his brother landed into a pile of snow. The flurries scattered about upon impact. _

_He couldn't help but grin a bit as InuYasha poked his head up, snow piled high on his head before it was shaken off. _

_He blinked owlishly at Sesshomaru, darting up to his brother. "You're so fast!" He gasped. Sesshomaru had only 'Hn' and reached out to tweak his brothers ear, until he tensed. Turning his head to the side, Sesshomaru caught sight of his mother, who in turn glowered at the hand that was rubbing InuYasha's puppy ear. "Go inside, InuYasha. You have studying to do." With a pout, his younger brother huffed, but had listened to his big brother. When he sensed his younger brother was in the warmth of the Western Palace, Sesshomaru approached his mother. _

"_Mother—"_

_The sound of her slapping Sesshomaru, and a feminine growl reverberating in her chest had caused the sound of nearby animals to quiet down. "Touch that filthy mongrel again , and I shall tear your arm right from the socket. " Dark blood painted the left side of his cheek, contrasting greatly with his alabaster skin, making it look paler then normal. " Treat him like he is family, and I will rid the Western Palace of the little beast." She hissed dangerously. Sesshomaru knew she meant it to._

_He watched as she turned, gliding away from her injured son, never noticing the fact that he had wore a pained expression for a brief moment. He would do what he had to survive his mother's wrath, and keep his brother safe. Even when it would mean walking away from him._

"Oi!"

Brought out of his musings, Sesshomaru glanced at InuYasha. "Where ya even listening you asshole?"

When he received no answer, InuYasha snorted. "Course not." A clawed digit scratched the side of his cheek. " We're going to the Golden Sparrow. " Sesshomaru had heard of the place. It was a sanctuary of sorts for all. The owner themself was said to be a witch who had lost her love during a civil war nearly 500 years ago. The woman's heart apparently never healed from the loss. Not only was the place a sanctuary, but they had served the finest of liquor, food, and even women on occasion. But those were only on special nights, such as the blood moon, and only for VIP personal.

The ride there wasn't long, but with InuYasha's need to chat, it felt like years. Couldn't he just _shut up_?

Giving the valet his car keys, and receiving a ticket for it, both the brothers walked inside the building, already greeted by a few of his empolyee's. The leach that was known as Miroku, who managed to surprise Sesshomaru by not having a sexual harassment case filed against him, the arrogant wolf, and best friend of InuYasha, Kouga, and the immortal human known as Bankotsu.

"Greetings Sesshomaru!" Miroku had said politely enough.

"Huh! I didn't peg you as the type to come to a bar, Sesshomaru. What did your brother do to convince you?" Bankostu had asked, tossing back what appeared to be a shot of liquor_._

"Half-brother." They said in unison, to which Bankostu had waved off in a dismissive gesture.

" Same difference."

Sesshomaru scowled.

InuYasha snorted.

Deciding to ease the tension, Kouga spoke up. "Yo, dog breath! Let's drink already! I didn't come here to chat about how you managed to get Sesshomaru out of his stuff office. It's Friday damn it!"

"Yeah!" Brushing past a rigid Sesshomaru, InuYasha plopped himself next to Kouga, Sesshomaru moving to sit next to his brother. They had all ordered a drink, four of the men chatting while Sesshomaru remained quiet. It wasn't until the scent of jasmine filled his nose through the various smells in the high class club caught his attention.

* * *

"You look great Kagome! Don't worry so much!" Sango had gushed while applying a nude gloss over her lips. Kagome rubbed them together once she was done as Sango went about fluffing her hair just a bit. "Go take a look at yourself."

Doing as she was told, the petite girl had turned towards the long length mirror, eyes widening as she looked at her reflection. She turned left, pivoted right, and blushed at her bare back. The dress was backless, the sleeves long, the hem stopping just mid thigh, and the black sequins glittered silver in the dim lighting of her room. Sango approached her with a pair black heels for her that would no doubt add a good four, almost five inches to her short frame.

Slipping them on with ease, Kagome had smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of her dress, blood red nails catching her attention once more. The color was so…..sexy. Just like the dress.

Sango who was wearing a magenta dress, with black lace embroidered on it, slipped on a pair of nude pumps, her hair cascading over a naked shoulder in loose waves. Flipping her brown hair, she had slipped on a few golden bracelets, grabbed a black clutch and motioned to the door. Kagome grabbed a silver clutch, stuffing her phone inside while moving towards the door.

Once it was locked, they headed to the car, getting in and heading to Golden Sparrow, where Sango had the hook up apparently. Free drinks all night long! Just the way to start off the weekend. Her best friend was right. She needed this. Especially after the lame ass breakup she had with Hojo.

Giving the valet her keys, Sango received a ticket for it, before they headed towards the entrance. Immediately, they greeted with loud music, a lot of talking, giggling, the smell of alcohol and cigars. Inside there was a dance floor with couples on it grooving to the music, a black counter for the bar, with matching circular tables. Up the steps was a second floor, velvet curtains tied by gold rope revealed more comfortable seats. A bouncer stood by the entrance of the staircase, muscled arms folded across his burly chest. Violet hues glittered dangerously at anyone who wasn't VIP that dared to approached.

The place was really beautiful if Kagome stepped back to admire the oriental theme it held. Even the waitresses that worked here dressed the part in sultry Chinese dresses, their hair done in elegant buns with decorative pins. Azure hues had then landed on a pair of amber ones before darting away, a blush staining the apples of her cheeks.

"This way. I see two seats available at the bar." Sango led her towards it, where the bar tender waved at the girls, a grin splitting his lips.

"Isn't that…."

"Kohaku! Where's Shippou?" Sango had asked while reaching the bar and leaning over it to give her brother a hug. Said fox demon appeared suddenly, catching Kagome and Sango in a hug at the same time. Turning towards her brothers best friend, Kagome smiled, reaching up to ruffle his fiery red hair. "I see you still rock the bow?"

Shippou blushed, lightly brushing Kagome's hand away, earning a giggle from her. "Yeah yeah! It was my moms give me a break already." He grumbled good naturedly. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well Kohaku helped me out with the job since I needed one, and it pays really good."

Nodding her head, Kagome was then struck with a thought. "How's art school?"

Shippou shrugged. "It's going. I actually have a few paintings going up in a exhibit in about two weeks."

"That's great Shippou!" Kagome gushed.

The group of four chatted for a few more minutes before both boys had to get back to work. Kohaku had went to make his sister and her best friend a few drinks, handing it to them. Holding their drinks up, Sango let out a thoughtful hum.

"Here's to…being single! To the bastards we meet, and the ones who lose us along the way!" She downed part of drink, smacking her lips as Kagome followed suit. She giggled a bit, staring down at her half empty. Sango placed her hand ontop of Kagome's, giving it a firm squeeze.

"You'll be happy again. You'll see. It's his loss. Not yours." She said, Kagome giving her a curt nod. If that were true why did she feel like utter shit? Kagome worked hard, she gave 110% to everything she had done. Four years of her life down the drain. She had thought that with Hojo being all secretive the last few weeks, was a sign that he was going to propose to her, something she tried to be oblivious to. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It turned out he was sleeping around with Eri for the last year or so. On and off he said, but it wasn't until now that he couldn't deny his feelings for her highschool friend.

Without another thought, she down the rest of her drink in one shot. Sango was right. Tonight she needed to forget that bastard, and move on.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her, and turned to see that it were the same amber ones she spotted upon entering the club.

Shifting in her seat, she motioned for Kohaku to give her another drink. Turning her bare back to the demon, Kagome had sipped on the fruity concoction, trying to ignore the heated look. Turning her head slightly, she peered over her shoulder to see that the demon had looked away. A small part of her was disappointed, but with a drink in hand, she soon forgot the demon.

Sesshomaru could not help but be enraptured by the woman. For a human she was absolutely stunning. There was no doubt about it. Even a few other males in the club had noticed her, but it wasn't just the girls beauty that called out to him. No there was something else there. Something powerful, untapped…raw. Her scent was clean, unlike most human females. Even her eyes, those deep, expressive BLUE eyes were a commodity among the Japanese. He never seen such eyes on a _human_ before. Then again, even a demoness who had blue eyes would never show such expressions.

He could see everything, smell every emotion, and it sent his blood racing. InuYasha and Miroku looked to see what had captured Sesshomaru's interest so thoroughly, and when they did, InuYasha nearly spat out his own drink. There was his highschool classmate. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. How did he not notice it was her when she walked in? Maybe it was the dress? The Kagome he knew never wore anything so….so. Well she just never wore anything like _that_.

Either way she looked a-fucking-mazing. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be hitting on her this night, considering he's been dating her cousin, who neglected to mention that Kagome was around Last he heard, she had gotten over the crush she had on him, and started dating some human guy. What was his name. Hobo?

Seeing his brother stare though, and so openly, made InuYasha grin into his cup. The bastard would never know what hit him. Not when it came to this particular human. Miroku, however, wasted no time in hurrying out of his chair and approaching the two lovely ladies. When he had their attention, he grinned at them, causing the blue eye one to perk a brow, and the brown eyed one to narrow her gaze just a bit.

"Hello, I must admit. I have never seen such beauties before in my life!" Miroku started, earning a unlady like snort from Kagome, and a dubious look from Sango. He grasped Sango's hand in his own, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. The girls cheeks blushed a pretty pink, Kagome blinking in surprise at the action.

"I was wondering, when this night is over, would you do me the honor and bare my chi—"

**SMACK!**

A red hand print appeared on his cheek, but he didn't seem phased in the least. In fact, he seemed almost enamored with the girl that just struck him. "_Pervert!"_ She hissed, which in turn sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.

"Miroku, damn it! Get away from them! They ain't interested in giving you brats!"

Kagome knew that voice. She knew it well, in fact, it was one that had made her heart thump wildly in chest once. Now, not so much. Instead, dread filled her very being. After the humiliating display she had received in highschool, she didn't want to think of InuYasha again!

With a gulp, she turned her attention to who the voice belonged to. "I..InuYasha." She said in a near breathless whisper. Straightening her back, and lifting her chin, Kagome eyed the half demon with curiosity.

"Hey Kagome! Been awhile."

"It has."

"I didn't think you were back."

"I didn't have a choice. My mom got sick, and the shrine needed to be taken care of. I'm sure you knew about that from my cousin at least." He did, but didn't bring it up. It was best not to mention either cousins name to both girls. After all they did have a falling out. He wasn't surprised that Kikyou neglected to mention that she was back though.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good." Kohaku had placed a new drink in front of Kagome, who looked at him in surprise. Leaning over the glossy top, he motioned towards a ruby eyed demon that sat in VIP.

"From the demon there. It's an apple martini. " She blushed prettily, and lifted the glass in thanks towards him, who in turn raised his own. He was really handsome, those dark waves of hair framed a perfectly angle face, his nose aristocratic, and perfect. Even his smile could send pleasant shivers down her spine, if it weren't for the fact that he radiated something she didn't like. Taking a sip of the drink, she turned her attention back to InuYasha.

"You look good." He said.

"Thanks. " Came her clipped tone. "What are you doing here anyways? You never came to places like this?"

The conversation carried on between the two old schoolmates as Sesshomaru watched from his seat. For once, he was unsure of how to approach a woman. Normally, they sought him out. Seeing his brother at ease with the girl left a bitter taste in his mouth. He caught parts of their conversations, intrigued that they knew eachother to begin with. Sesshomaru had sipped on his drink, before ordering something stronger.

* * *

Hours ticked by, and before anyone knew it, it was well passed two in the morning. Both human girls were drunk, and even the group of men that decided to unwind at this club were well sloshed. The almighty Sesshomaru didn't laugh like InuYasha, or slur like Bankostu. Heck he didn't have a woman sitting in his lap like Miroku. But the fog the alcohol had provided was heavy in his mind, making his movement's sluggish. That girl, the blue eyed one, Kagome was nestled perfectly against his side. She was chatting with Kouga, who laughed at something she said. A female wolf, with green eyes, led him away, frowning as she dragged him to the exit. Kouga had flipped off InuYasha who grinned at his best friend.

The night was still young, and seeing Sesshomaru give his attention to Kagome was the best shit he had seen all night. That and watching Kouga get dragged out by his angry, and pregnant mate. Seeing how they fawned over each other in their drunken state was amusing. Almost like they were made for eachother. To bad Kagome wasn't a demon. Then it would be perfect. Sesshomaru wouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed by half demon kids. It wouldn't tarnish the Tashio line in the way InuYasha himself did.

Still, even if Kagome was human, they looked good together. Really good in fact. Better then he and Kagura. Damn. He forgot about her. Maybe he should mention something to Sesshomaru? He was about to until seeing Kagome kiss him right on his mouth caused him to stop and gape. Sesshomaru didn't even protest in the least!

Deciding more drinks were in order, they had agreed to go somewhere different. Paying the tab at the bar, and leaving a generous tip, the group marched out the club, and into the limo that was waiting for them.

They had popped a bottle of wine that was in the limo, pouring it in the glasses that were provided, while spilling some on the carpet. "CHEERS!" Rang out in the back space while everyone downed their drinks. More was offered and more was drank. Their inhibition long gone by all the glasses of drinks from the club hours before. Just how long were they riding in the limo, no one knew. At this point no one cared.

Eyes snapped awake, the bright light blinding and causing her head to pound. Groaning, Kagome flopped back against the plush pillows, trying to will away the ache she felt in her brain. The sheets were cool against her flushed skin.

Snuggling into the warmth the body behind her provided. The arm around her waist tightened it's hold on her, which Kagome found comfortable.

_'Mmm…It was all a dream. Wait—'_

Sitting up abruptly, Kagome winced as the morning rays beamed through the parted curtains. Licking her chapped lips, Kagome looked down to the silk sheets, the around the maroon carpet. Her dress, and panties were tossed around, shoes on opposite sides of the room. Men clothes littered the ground next to hers, causing the girl to bring her hand up to her mouth and squeak.

It wasn't until she caught sight of the twinkling sapphire on her ring finger, with a platinum, not gold, PLATINUM band. Lifting the blankets, and trying to still her rapidly beating heart, Kagome saw the demonic arm, and on his ring finger was a matching band to her own.

A light headed feeling washed over her.

"What—"

The arm moved, and she squeaked once more, jumping out of the bed like a cat. She watched the handsome demon turn onto his side, throwing his arm over his eyes, and falling back asleep.

'_Just what the hell happened last night?!_' She screeched in her head, causing herself to flinch again.

Kagome gathered her belongings, tiptoing to the bathroom. Hurriedly, she dressed, trying to focus as she put on her heels. Her phone buzzed, showing that Sango had texted her five times. Each one asking if she was okay? Was she still alive? Sending her friend a reply, Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek, gazing down on her phone.

"M..Maybe there are pictures."

The gut wrenching feeling returned, and shakily Kagome unlocked her phone, opened up the images, and scrolled through. What she saw made her want to faint. There were pictures and pictures of her and Sesshomaru with the others. Her and Sesshomaru kissing. Her and Sesshomaru getting married by someone dressed as that American singer Elvis! For gods sake what the fuck happened!

Everyone in the pictures looked so ecstatic for the couple!

Nearly dropping her phone, Kagome grew sick, and couldn't help but slide down the wall. It explained why she was sporting rather expensive looking rings! Flashbacks of her and Sesshomaru in bed caused her to flush.

The feel of his teeth nipping her flesh, of clawed digits toying with her ruddy nipples, before ghosting over her taut belly, and toying with her nether lips nearly sent her hyperventilating !

_'So good! Keep going. Just like that!'_

Hearing her own throaty voice had Kagome press her thighs together, and cover her eyes. She didn't want to remember! She didn't want any of this!

Using the wall to hold herself up, Kagome tried her best not to stumble out of the room. Her mussed hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, her make up all but sweated off. The sandalwood scent that belonged to Sesshomaru clung to her body, making her shiver. Creeping towards the door, Kagome had all but abandoned ship, rushing down the hall, and into the elevator. People glanced her way, causing the girl to fidget.

They knew.

They knew she got so wasted, and slept with one of Japan's most eligible bachelor's. No. Not only slept but MARRIED. Oh god. Oh god. What was she going to do? How did the courts handle a demon marriage? She could get a divorce right? No. They had slept together, isn't that consummating it ? She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the demon woman speaking to her.

"Miss?"

"Huh? I'm sorry..what?"

The demoness chuckled. "That's a lovely ring your mate gave to you."

Glancing down at the offending object, Kagome had glanced up at the demoness. "T..Thanks. "

Nothing more was said on it, so with a quick exit out of the hotel, Kagome spotted Sango, and jumped in the car.

"Go. Just go go go!"

Sango wasn't sure what was going on, but hearing the urgency in her friends voice had her pressing her foot down on the gas so hard, that the car skidded before taking off. What the hell had Kagome so spooked that she would yell at her to get going!

* * *

Sesshomaru had awoken by the annoying ringing on his phone. As he grunted his displeasure, he grasped his phone before answering with a groggy "What?"

"Is that any way to speak to your intended? Where are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago." Kagura snapped, clearly irritated that he had not arrived at their home. He remembered going out, and a pair of blue eyes, but not much else. Glancing around the room, his eyes widened a fraction. "I'm…" Where the hell was he? Sitting up in bed, he noticed the bed was cold, empty, but the scent of Jasmine and cinnamon clung to the sheets.

"Well?"

"I will call you back."

"Sesshomaru don't you—"

_Click._

Falling back onto his sheet, the dog demon pressed his palm to his right eye, trying to alleviate the stabbing pain he felt. Something glittering caught his attention, and as he raised his hand, his eyes widened that much more. There on his ring finger was a wedding band. Sesshomaru was a man of very few words, but the ones that came out next were very much well deserved.

"What the fuck!"

Who would have thought that the CEO of Tashio &amp; Co. would use such language. Getting out of bed, and fighting off the wave of nausea that fought to claim him, Sesshomaru rushed around the room, gathering his things and dressing. He called for Jaken to pick him up. The retainer squawked on the other end, going to do what he was told.

Scrolling through his contacts, Sesshomaru called InuYasha, who answered the phone gruffly.

"We have a situation. Meet me at the estate. There is much to discuss about last nights….activities. "

Giving his half brother no room to argue, Sesshomaru didn't wait long for Jaken to get there. The drive to the estate wasn't long, but to Sesshomaru it felt like an eternity. Deciding to see if there were any pictures of what happened last night, Sesshomaru opened up the gallery on his phone, and scrolled through the pictures. There pressed into his side was a human woman. They were the same blue eyes he envisioned just moments ago while on the phone with Kagura. There on the dainty hand she had extended out to the camera was a sapphire ring, with a wedding band. Even Sesshomaru who was normally stoic was smirking down at the human girl, who was gazing up at Sesshomaru with open adoration. Not even Kagura showed such affections with him so openly. His clawed thumb traced the slope of her neck, before he gritted his teeth.

No.

This would not do.

Not in the least.

Instead of deleting the pictures he glanced through, Sesshomaru had opted to keep them. Just so he can use them to track the girl down. At least that's what he told himself. Upon arriving to the estate, he didn't wait for Jake to open the door, and instead had done it himself. There really was no time to wait. If word got out to the press, they were sure to hound them like vultures. Sesshomaru didn't need his name dragged through mud, not the way his fathers was.

The pebbles crunched beneath his Italian shoes as he made his way towards the entrance. He ignored the maid that greeted him, and went to the kitchen where his father was with his human mate, and InuYasha.

They were all sipping on tea, InuYasha nursing a nasty hangover.

"We have a situation."

"Oh? What is so important that you deem it necessary to visit your fathers home?" Touga had asked, clearly piqued by whatever circumstance had brought Sesshomaru back.

"I'm married." He blurted out. Causing everyone to sit quietly in their seats. No sound was made, not even InuYasha who stared shocked at Sesshomaru.

" Well who is the unfortunate bitch?" He snapped after his silence. Giving him a glare, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. His father pressing the issue at hand. "Well?" He didn't like Kagura in the least, but the business merger between his company and Naraku's would be beneficial. It wouldn't do well for Sesshomaru to have this leaked out to the public. Not with his impending marriage to Kagura. If there was going to be one now.

Instead of answering he showed his brother the picture of he and Kagome, which sent InuYasha sputtering in disbelief!

"YOU MARRIED KAGOME HIGURASHI ?!"

* * *

A/N: Yay new story while Misguided Angel is being revamped. The voices in my head wouldn't let me leave this alone. Keep in mind this is AU. Here's to new stories, new beginnings, and new year! 3

-Koinu-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage 101**

_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_

-Johnny Depp

* * *

Nothing in the whole planet would ever describe the massive freak out that Kagome was currently having. With Sango's reckless driving, it didn't take long for the two best friends to reach Sango's apartment. The car didn't even come to a complete stop before Kagome threw herself from it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode right from her chest! Fingers gripped the sequined material of the dress she wore while she tried to calm her racing heart. Sango turned the car off, jumping out and glaring over the hood.

"Are you crazy! The car didn't even stop yet, and you jumped out like a crazy person!" Slamming the door shut, she stormed her way to the kneeling figure, stopping for a moment.

"K..Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome!" Sango tried a bit more louder this time, and she still received no answer. Kneeling beside Kagome, Sango had reached out to touch the shaking girls shoulder, causing her to jump with wide eyes.

"Sango." Throwing her arms around Sango, who was shocked but held the girl close, Kagome held onto her closet friend for dear life. Shaking her head, she felt her eyes water. What was she going to do?

"It's okay Kagome. Let's go inside and we can talk, hm?" Seeing Sango's reassuring smile had calmed the girl somewhat. Both of them stood, and headed towards the door. Upon entering, Kagome and Sango were greeted by Kirara, who meowed at them from the armrest she was lounging on. Giving her fur a quick stroke, Kagome had hurriedly made her way to Sango's room, gathered a few comfortable clothes, and rushed into the bathroom.

Leaning against the door, the girl slid down onto the floor, chewing her lower lip. She felt so numb from what she found out. Her eyes squinted as she forced herself to remember what exactly happened. Nothing but broken memory pieces appeared though. She could recall how Sesshomaru's hands felt along her curves, or how his kiss sent a pleasurable jolt up her spin. Hell she even remembered that sexy and oh so masculine growl of his as he nuzzled into her neck. She felt her cheeks warm. They weren't the things she wanted to remember, but it was all that was coming to mind. Kicking off the heels she wore, and pulling off the gown, Kagome had silently debated about trashing the whole outfit.

When the water was running, and steam began to fill the bathroom, Kagome scrubbed herself raw. Ivory flesh turned pink from the harsh washing, and warm water. She tried to erase any trace of the multimillionaire. Grabbing her jasmine body wash, she poured it on her loofah, and once again scrubbed herself from head to toe. By the time she was done the water had ran cold, but she made no move to budge. Instead, she savored the feel of it pelting against her tender skin as she stood beneath the shower. After another few minutes, she had finally shut the water off, grabbed a towel then stepped out.

Wiping the condensation off the mirror, Kagome stared at her reflection, tilting her head to the ride, then turning her head to the left. Immediately, her eyes zeroed in on the small crescent mark that was barely visible located on the nook of her neck.

"Whhaatt the—" Her hands slapped the area, fingers fluttering about the mark. She mumbled under her breath "Oh my god. Oh my god."

What was that?!

But in the back of her mind, she heard herself already answering. _Incomplete mating mark._

Getting dressed as fast as she could, Kagome darted out of the bathroom, and right towards Sango, damp tresses were tied up in a messy bun, her cheeks flushed from the steamy shower. Seeing her best friend literally tackle her, Sango had stumbled back, catching herself on the marble counter.

Chocolate hues widened at the frantic look her friend was sporting. Gripping the girl by her arms, Sango gave her a small shake. "What is it?"

"L..Look at my neck!"

"What? I don't see-" Squinting her eyes, Sango had taken a minute to search out the mark before spotting it. "KAGOME!" She cried out in alarm! Her hand moving to tilt Kagome's head further as she leaned closer to inspect the dull mark.

"When did you—?"

"Last night!"

"How did you—?"

"I don't know!" She cried out covering her face.

"WHO IS IT!?"

Kagome snatched up her phone, showing Sango the pictures of Sesshomaru, and her. Stealing the electronic from the other woman, Sango scrolled threw the pictures, her own heart rate rising with each one.

"Do you know who this is?"

Kagome nodded her head, even if Sango wasn't looking at her. Instead, she remained transfixed on the picture of Sesshomaru hugging Kagome. With the phone in one hand, she used the other to pick up the hand that held both the rings. Her gaze shifted between the picture and actual wedding bands, then to the mark on her neck. Since Kagome was a priestess, she wasn't totally naïve about how a demon mated. Her gaze narrowed again.

Still, the mark was incomplete. Did they not do the blood binding? Mating a demon was a difficult thing, which is why most human's these days settled for a regular marriage. If that was the case though, why did Sesshomaru decide to actually mate Kagome as demon tradition dictated? The girl's spiritual power was outstanding really, leaving even Sango impressed. Perhaps, that was the reason why? Kagome was powerful in her own right, but it didn't hurt that was the descendant of Midoriko either.

"Sango?"

Glancing up at her friend's worried gaze, she gave her a small smile. " It's incomplete, we can still get you unmated, but we need to actually get you divorced first."

"That's….another problem."

"What do you mean?"

Shuffling from one foot to the other Kagome had taken a deep breath before she began to tell Sango what she remembered, and how she woke up naked in bed next to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha had ran up the steps and into his room, before darting back to the kitchen where is family were at. Tossing a heavy yearbook onto the black counter top, he quickly flipped through the pages, trying to locate the senior photo of Kagome.

"Ha! Right here!" He jabbed a clawed finger onto the glossy paper, turning it towards the three that were there, and grinning like a chesire cat.

Both his parents leaned closer to look at the picture provided.

"How lovely!" Izaoyi cooed, gripping the sleeve of her mates shirt. Touga himself hummed in agreement.

"I've never seen eyes like that. At least, not without contacts."

A rarity indeed, but a delightful one.

And yet, he found himself leaning away from the picture, and into his seat. The other three occupants could feel the tension in the room. It was so thick, you could slice it easily with a hot knife.

"She's human."

Not quite understanding what her mate meant, Izayoi had pursed her lips and frowned. She was human. What was so wrong with that? "Your point my darling?"

Amber hues shifted towards his mates confused ones, and sighed softly. "Sesshomaru was—_is_ betrothed already. If word got out he married a human girl, the demon council will throw a fit. They will seek to overthrow the marriage."

Good!

That was what he wanted, albeit not with the council. "What if we hired a lawyer to accomplish this silently? Word will not get out about this farce of a marriage, and Kagura will be none the wiser."

The puppy dog ear on InuYasha twitched. What the fuck was wrong with them? He turned his attention to the picture of Kagome smiling. He remembered when they spoke a few times in school. Way before he started dating her cousin Kikyou. She was nice, smart, and you couldn't help but like her. Maybe he should look her back up, so they can catch up and hang out?

In his honest opinion, anyone would be lucky to have a girl like her. Last he checked, she was running a clinic of sorts. That wasn't to bad. She had always wanted to help people, and she was totally fond of kids. He could see her doing something like that. Wasn't there a banquet of sorts coming up ? Some kind of charity thing? He knew you could donate to various groups, and programs. Maybe he should add Kagome's clinic to the list?

_'Gotta find out what the name is first.'_

His attention turned back to the situation at hand. He had zoned out into his own thoughts so he didn't know what to make when he saw his mother growling at his dad.

_'What I miss?'_

"You are a _FOOL_ Touga! "

"Silence woman!"

"You…you….ungrateful…..DOG!" It was adorable in a way to see the normally compliant Izayoi blow up at Touga. Her cheeks were a angry shade of red, and her chocolate hues cold, and hard. With a huff, she turned away, storming out of the kitchen while adding "SLEEP ON THE COUCH!"

The brothers watched their father wince as the door slammed. "Damn."

In reality, Touga never meant for his words to come out the way they did, but it couldn't be helped. This was a serious situation, and it needed to be handled delicately. Who was to say that the girl wouldn't come demanding money in return for her silence. Although a quick glance at the picture showed Touga that she wasn't the type of girl for that. It was a chance they couldn't take.

"Dad. I…don't see the issue with being married to a human." InuYasha had said slowly. He was half human, so what was the big deal? His dad loved his mom to death, so why couldn't it be? Yeah, the marriage started on the wrong foot, but in InuYasha's opinion, Kagome would be a good match for his brother, even if the idiot himself didn't see it.

"You dare to assume that I wish to remain married to the human, when I have a betrothed that is demon? Foolish half-breed. " Sesshomaru had snapped, pivoting on his foot and strolling out of the kitchen.

The ears on InuYasha's head lowered, as his gaze found the counter top more interesting. "She ain't that bad old man. She would be good for the prick if you think about it."

Seeing his sire clap a hand on his shoulder, InuYasha glanced up, hating the sad look in his father's eyes. "If he remained married to her, we could lose the west, and it would fall under Hatake's control. That is something we can not allow, InuYasha. It would be prudent for Sesshomaru to end this as quickly as possible."

So….the land was more important then Sesshomaru being happy? The mating to Kagura would secure the North's alliance, but…damn it. These were modern times! Things were different then they were 500 years ago! Why couldn't anyone but he and his mother see that?

Shrugging off Touga's hand, InuYasha grunted before following after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Now, that Sango knew what was going on, it was time to visit her mother at the shrine. Sitting in the driver seat of her car, Kagome thrummed her fingers along the steering wheel, before getting out and locking it.

"Here goes nothing."

She had glanced down at her empty hand, having decided to remove the rings when she was at her own home. With the use of some cover up, Kagome had managed to hide the dull mark with ease. Climbing up the stone steps to the shrine, Kagome had made her way inside.

"Hey everyone!"

She was greeted with the sounds of her name being called out by everyone. Her mother came out from the kitchen, drying her hands on her white apron just so she could hug her daughter.

"I had Souta and his friends place your boxes in the room. Why don't you go through them and put your things away? Afterwards, you can come back down and have some lunch with us, hm?" She suggested with a warm, motherly smile.

Kagome felt her eyes water a bit. Her life just totally sucked. First, her boyfriend of four years ends up cheating on her for a year and a half with her friend Eri. Then she goes to get so wasted, she couldn't remember a thing, and ends up married to a demon?

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry about Hojo. I know how much you cared about him."

Her mother wrapped her arms around Kagome, which in turn caused the water works to start. She cried for the four years lost, for the lost love she had felt for Hojo, and for the fact that she was just so irresponsible . She sobbed, and hiccupped, but her mother never said a word about it, only murmuring sweet words to her baby girl.

When Kagome had quieted down, she pulled back, giving her daughter a soft kiss on her forehead. Leaning back, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have your father's eyes." Kagome had given her mom a sad smile in return. "Now, no more tears. I know it's going to be hard to forget someone who you've imagined spending forever with, but this is the time where you will forge ahead, stronger and wiser then before. Don't let Hojo's mistake cripple you, Kagome." Mrs. Higaurshi stroked her daughters cheek lovingly, then had taken a step back. "No shoo. Go upstairs to put your things away dear."

Turning, she padded her way back into the kitchen, leaving Kagome behind to mull over her words.

_'She's right. I shouldn't let Hojo hold me back from moving on. I have to take this as a life lesson.'_

Wiping her eyes once more, Kagome made her way up the steps and into her childhood room. Sitting herself on the twin bed, she glanced around the area. It had been so long since she's been in this room. The nostalgic feeling was overwhelming, but in a good way. Flopping back onto the mattress, raven locks sprawling around her head in the process, Kagome stared at the ceiling. Her mom was most definitely right. She had to push past Hojo's and Eri's betrayl. It would make her stronger in the end, and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of them seeing her so broken up about it.

Turning her head, azure hues landed on the picture that was located on her desk. They narrowed into angry slits at the photo. In it were her, and Hojo hugging while smiling at the camera. It just so happened that Eri had taken the photo. Standing up, she snatched the picture up, opened her window and tossed it out. She watched as it flew, and landed in a broken mess on the pavement. Glass shards glittered in the suns light, the broken frame left in pieces, and the photo fluttering a bit before being dragged off by the breeze.

"Jerks."

Slamming the window shut, Kagome went about emptying the boxes of things she had possessed, tossing junk that Hojo had gotten her over the years into one of them. From the kitchen window, Mrs. Higurashi had watched the frame fly and break, a small smile forming on her lips. She'll pick up the pieces later.

_'That's my girl.'_

Going back to the task at hand, she began to hum a light tune while getting lunch ready for her family.

* * *

InuYasha was occupying his old room, laying back on the massive bed, and trying to think up of a way to get a hold of Kagome. The easiest route would be to ask Kikyou straight out, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. She just didn't like Kagome.

_'Come on..think damn it!'_

His brows furrowed while he tried to think up an idea. Who should he ask for help? Miroku? Kouga? Maybe Ayame had a few connections? He could always hire a private detective !

"Wait a sec!"

Just like being slapped by a ton of bricks, InuYasaha remembered that that girls brother worked at the club they were at. He would be able to get a number! Hurrying out of the room, keys in hand, InuYasha ran out of the house with only one place in mind.

He was so excited about the idea, he didn't even realize he was driving fast. Making it to the club in record time, he walked inside, tossing the keys to valet. His ears twitched at the sounds of people occupying the establishement, but his eyes zeroed in on the very person he was looking for.

" Oi! Kid!"

Kohaku glanced up from drying a glass cup to the sound of the voice, perking an eyebrow. He remembered that half-demon. He was in here last night. Did he leave something? Glancing into the lost and found box, Kohaku noticed it was empty. His gaze turned towards the half-demon approaching him. Setting the glass down, he leaned against the counter waiting.

InuYasha had sat down, leaning close to the human boy. "I have a few questions for you, and I'll know if you're lyin'. Do you know Kagome Higuarshi?"

Kohaku paused for a moment. Why was he asking about his sisters best friend. Narrowing his gaze on the half-breed, Kohaku gave him a curt nod. No use in lying. The inu breed were known for the sense of smell.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He whispered after making sure the coast was clear.

"Yeah, but why do you want to know? More importantly, what are you going to do if I tell you?"

Reaching into his wallet, InuYasha pulled out some money, holding it between his fingers and waving it in the kids face. " Nothin'. I ain't no pervert, or a stalker. I have a girl friend, but you see…she got herself into a bind with my ice prick of a brother. I want to help her out."

Looking from the money to InuYasha, Kohaku frowned and pulled away. " I make my own money. I don't need yours, and I won't tell you where she lives, but you can have her number. Get the directions from her."

Pulling out a pen and paper, Kohaku went about scribbling Kagome's cell phone number. Sliding the paper to InuYasha, he folded his arms and let out a thoughtful hum. "What did she do?" He asked.

Stuffing the phone number into the pocket of his jeans, InuYasha glanced at the boy for a second. "She married him, kid. I'm trying to get to her before he does though. Kohaku's eyes widened for a second. Married? Did he hear that right? She had just broken up with Hojo last night! That was the whole point of coming his job! Did she get so wasted that she didn't even remember marrying this guy?

"Well…damn."

"I know. Just don't go runnin' your trap! We don't need anyone knowing this shit." Standing from his chair, InuYasha left a few bills for Kohaku anyways. He had a few calls to make, and it wouldn't do if he wasted any time. Sesshomaru was bound to be on the hunt for this girl anyways. Hopefully, Kagura didn't find out about her though, even if the annoying bitch couldn't sniff her way out of a paper bag.

* * *

"Ha….ha….mmnnn…Sesshomaru!"

Kagura panted heavily, clutching her future mate close. Manicured nails ran down his bare back, her hips bucking against his own. Ruby red lipstick smeared across her lips, and cheeks as he kissed her in what she assumed was in a hungry way. In reality, Sesshomaru was trying to replace the steamy images of a naked Kagome with ones of his intended.

His clawed hand reached up to squeeze one of her breasts, calloused digits digging into the fleshy mound. She purred beneath him, arching her back, offering more. Pulling away, he tugged the lacy fabric down, his claws running along the silky flesh. Ruby hues peeked up at her love through rows of thick lashes, her cheeks flushed with her arousal. He was toying with her, this she knew, and she loved it. He was never like this before, but she wasn't about to complain, not when he was taking the time to get to know her body this way.

He pinched the rosy nub, rolling it between his fingers, earning those pleased mewls from Kagura. He never had a hard time arousing himself like he did now. Pulling back, he stared down at the wind demoness, eyed the way her chest heaved up and down with each pant, how the swell of her other breast look ready to spill from the bras cup. Kagura had reached up to bring him back down, pressing her lips against his own.

She rolled herself ontop, running her ample breasts against his face. Biting her lip, she slid down the length of his body, nestling herself between his legs. She made quick work of undoing his pants, and tugging them down.

"Oh Sesshomaru." She murmured, eyeing her love, her hands running along his thighs just so she could cup him. Sesshomaru hissed in response, his eyes fluttering closed. Kagura gave his sac a soft squeeze, her mouth brushing along the base of his shaft. The heady musky scent that was all Sesshomaru nearly sent her in a daze. She could taste it, and it tasted good. Kagura had moved her lips along the silky flesh, her tongue flicking along the velvety tip.

Again he hissed, sitting up. The sharp pain came once again as Kagura swirled her tongue along the sensitive head. Sesshomaru couldn't focus right, all he could feel was a pain in his body, as if his blood was burning him up from the inside out. Amber hues flashed red, then returned to amber. Seeing what was happening to Sesshomaru, Kagura pulled away. It was as if he was struggling to gain control of his beast.

The normally stoic Lord thrashed on the bed, snarling his contempt at Kagura. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. What was happening? Jumping back as he swiped at her, Kagura reached for her fan, and with a flick snapped it open.

'_**Not mate. Find….mate!'**_

Oh how it hurt! After a few minutes of struggling, Sesshomaru had remained on the bed, clearly spent. Kagura had cautiously approached the bed, eyeing Sesshomaru. What the hell ? Leaning down, she noticed that a dull mark appeared on his neck. She knew that wasn't there before. Reaching up, she pressed her finger to it, causing the demon on the bed to groan. When she went to prod the mark once more Sesshomaru's eyes snapped awake. He quickly jerked himself away from Kagura, and stormed into the bathroom.

He gripped the white porcelain sink, glaring at the steel faucet. Turning it on, he splashed cold water onto his face. Just what the hell had happened? One minute he and Kagura were in the middle of some sex, and the next he felt nothing but pain all over. His hand had moved to see what she was poking, and while staring at his reflection he spotted the makings of a purple crescent mark.

It was no wonder his beast nearly tore Sesshomaru apart from the inside out. There, barely noticeable was a mating mark. The comings of a headache were already felt in his mind. Letting out a breath he was holding, Sesshomaru stared at his reflection.

Things just got a lot more complicated. A simple divorce wouldn't do the trick now. Not with an unfinished mark on his neck.

* * *

Kagome was busy folding some clothes and putting them away, when her phone buzzed on the desk. Glancing up from what she was doing, she padded to the desk, staring at the phone. An unknown number flashed on the screen. Debating about letting her machine get it, Kagome chewed the corner of her lip. Picking up her phone, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!"

The sound of InuYasha's voice on the other end had her nearly dropped the phone. She didn't expect him to call her, hell how did he even get her phone number?

"Inu…Yasha?"

"Duh! Who the hell did you think it was?"

Unsure of what to say, Kagome had chuckled nervously on her end, her finger scratching her cheek. "Um…hi. H..How did you get my number?" Quick and straight to the point. InuYasha who was on the other end scratched the back of his head. It would be better to just tell her the truth right? No sense in lying about it.

"I got it from that kid at the bar. "

"Kohaku?"

" I think so. Anyways, I wanted to call, see what was up! "

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kagome stared at it briefly before speaking into it. "Oh um…nothing really. Just…unpacking my stuff."

"Oh yeah! You broke up with that Hobo guy, right?"

"Hojo, and yeah we split up." Just saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth. The way he had done it was so cowardly, she didn't even know why she had even cried over him! Just thinking on it now made her stew in anger.

"Right. "

"Not to be rude, but why _did_ you call me?"

"Well—I know about that thing that happened. You know…the one with my brother?"

Cringing, Kagome nodded her head. "Yeahhh what about it? "

"I think I can help you."

That perked her up. "Really! Oh InuYasha that would be great! Let's meet up for lunch!"

After a few minutes of more chatting, Kagome had decided to hang up with InuYasha. Their plan to meet up was set for around lunch time, at the small café across from her clinic. It was a mom and pops place, owned by a elderly woman named Kaede. Her husband had passed away a few years ago, leaving her to run the place. They always served great food, and the prices were just as awesome.

Setting the phone down, Kagome had went back to cleaning up her room when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. Gasping at the sensation, she dropped the books she held and lurched forward. Using the edge of the desk to steady herself, Kagome had taken a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When the pain subsided, she went to straighten herself up when it came back again.

"A…Ahhh!" She cried out, dropping to her knees. Arms wrapped around her torso, her body shaking. It hurt! Her body felt like it was burning, and it _**hurt.**_Everything ached, and no matter how hard she tried to keep silent, she couldn't. The nook of her neck ached so much, it had caused tears to form in her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

She tried to stand, but the pain was to much. Everything felt hot, and the pain felt like needles stabbing her insides. Collapsing into a messy heap on the floor, Kagome's body convulsed and jerked, her cries of pain had caused her family to rush to her aid.

"It…hurts!"

The pain was way to intense, and it sent her mother panicking. Kagome whimpered before passing out, the sharp pain nothing more then a dull ache. Not sure what just happened, her mother could do nothing more then to place her baby in bed. She spent most of the night checking on the unconscious form of her daughter, checking, and re-checking to make sure she didn't have a fever, or anymore convulsions.

* * *

Kagura had changed into her night clothes , her sex drive officially shot for the time being. It didn't take a fool to realize what that dull mark on Sesshomaru's neck was. Any demon who saw it would tell you it was an incomplete mating mark. After the incident in Sesshomaru's bedroom, she watched him disappear into the bathroom, only to reappear a few minutes later. She watched as he got dressed, and left out the door.

Gods was she livid!

Gnashing her teeth together, Kagura had grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a clock, and chucked it at the wall. The electronic broke on impact. The plastic pieces flying like shrapnel in all directions. She turned and punched the mattress of the bed, tossing aside the pillows, tearing off the silk sheets. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she never noticed, or didn't bother to pay attention to them.

Her heart. It hurt.

The pain was to much to bear. Falling to her knees, Kagura had cried, clutching the ruined sheets to her body, rocking herself back and forth. Her tears mixed with her makeup, causing her mascara to run. Shakily, she reached for the picture on the night stand, her fingers caressing the image of Sesshomaru. It was the day that he had proposed to her. Sniffling, she let out a painful sob, holding the image close.

After a few minutes, she stared at it again, and curled her lip.

The lying, cheating bastard!

Taking the picture, she had slammed it down on the nightstand, watching the shards of glass break and fall onto the floor in small pieces. Kagura snatched the picture from the frame, tearing it to shreads.

Who was the bitch that he had the nerve to try and mate! WHO! Anyone who glanced into the room would see that it was destroyed, but Kagura didn't care. Sesshomaru wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. By then the help would have already cleaned it up, making it look neat once again.

NO ONE was going to take Sesshomaru away from her. Not if she could help it. Grabbing her phone, she dialed a number, waiting for the half demon to pick it up. One…two..three rings later the man finally answered. Perching herself on the bed, Kagura glanced at her still neatly manicured nails.

" This is a surprise…Kagura."

The corners of her lips tilted into a small smile. " Yes it has. Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooohhh the plot thickens. _SO_ upon reading the first chapter, I noticed a few errors. You guys will have to forgive me on that. I should triple check like I did this one. I'll fix those minor things eventually. Anyways, I want to say thanks so much for the reads, follows, reviews, all the things that make a authors day! You guys are the best, and it's all appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage 101

Chapter 3: Love and Marriage

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you._

_-_Loretta Young

* * *

"This is—" A slight pause. "—Interesting?" Myoga had stated, his eyes dancing along the pages of information that was provided. Reaching up, he removed the glasses he was wearing, pinching the area between his eyes. Gods. He was getting to old for this, but the Tashio family had personally requested his help on this problematic matter.

Personally, he would rather much be laying on a beach, sipping some Pina Coloda, and relax. Yeah. The picture his mind provided had left him slightly giddy at the thought.

"Well?" Prodded Touga, who sat next to a cool Sesshomaru.

"I must admit, this is a difficult situation Sesshomaru has found himself in. " Lifting up a recent picture of Kagome, Myoga had studied it for a brief second before placing it back onto the pile of papers that littered his desk. Being the family lawyer couldn't have been easy, could it?

" But it can be salvaged, correct?"

"Of course! Divorce proceedings are hardly an arduous matter my lord. It's the bonding that will be the most difficult thing. "

"We are not fully bonded." Sesshomaru stated, clearly getting agitated by where this was going.

"Correct. There are really only two options. " Myoga had stated, holding up one finger he said. "You fully mate, and bond with the girl." Then holding up another he added next. "Or you can sever the bond by bonding with Kagura."

Mentally, he had cringed at the notion. Sesshomaru really didn't want to bond with _anyone._ He was only going to marry Kagura. Bonding with an intended meant sharing everything; feelings and longevity being the main things. Bonding with someone also meant boosting ones power. During the feudal era, no demon bonded for _love._ Love was a foolish human concept to ease their loneliness. If a demon's mate died, the sole surviving one would feel their loss for the remainder of their lives. It would probably feel like having a piece of your soul ripped from you! You would never really feel complete. It was why demons took the extra care in selecting a mate, and then even more care when proceeding with the Bonding. If a Bonding wasn't successful or complete, it would cause pain to the two parties involved, and possibly even death for the weaker demon.

There were very few incidents where a incomplete Bond did kill off a demons mate, and even fewer incidents where one was actually incomplete. Sesshomaru's case being one of them.

A glance towards his sire made Sesshomaru want to sneer. His father Bonded with InuYasha's wretched mother for LOVE, but never his own mother. No mating his mother InuKimi was a marriage of convenience. Plain and simple. He mated a powerful demon, and got an heir in the process.

Pathetic.

Love was a nuisance.

At least in his mind it was.

Abruptly, he was forced out of his thoughts when Myoga had turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "My suggestion would be to mate Kagura, Bond with her, then pup her. That is the most sure way to break this incomplete Bond you have with Kagami."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru automatically corrected, which earned a perked eyebrow from his father.

"Well…now that this is settled all you have to do is bring Kagome in to sign the divorce papers. I would suggest doing it quickly. We do not want word out that Sesshomaru is already mated, and to a human no less. This would not do well for the company merger either if they caught wind of this."

Myoga went to stand, both of the Tashio's following suit. "Now, shall we have some coffee?" The old flea demon suggested, motioning them to the door.

* * *

When Kagome woke up after she passed out, there was a dull ache where the faint mark was located. She remembered how everything felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles. Each one poking through every pore on her body, and her insides felt like they were on fire. Everything just burned! It was no wonder she had fainted from it right after screaming bloody murder in her room.

Her poor mother was freaking out about it. How could Kagome even tell her what the cause was when even she didn't know? She and Sango were supposed to meet up for lunch today so her best friend can explain what the hell had happened.

"You okay, boss?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Kagome glanced up at the door entrance of her office. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, just a lot on my mind is all." She explained with feigned nonchalance.

Walking inside, Hitomi plopped herself right on the cushioned seat across of Kagome's inexpensive desk. She dusted off invisible lint, chocolate hues gleaming with interest as she eyed the ring that was resting on the wooden top. Seeing what she was looking at, Kagome had squeaked, and quickly scooped up the ring.

"Who's that from?"

"No one!"

Hitomi pouted, and folded her arms across the printed scrub top she wore. "Don't lie! We've been friends since we got right out of college, and since this business started. I KNOW when something is up!"

Rubbing her temples, Kagome had let out a soft groan. Why couldn't just have normal friends that didn't stick their noses in her business? Running her hands through her raven colored hair, Kagome glanced at Hitomi who waited on the edge of her seat for what would be considered juicy gossip. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't get to hear it.

"Get back to work. Don't you have patients in the Triage area? I'm sure we are a little busy today." Kagome huffed while standing up from her seat. She brushed out the little wrinkles she had in her skirt, pocketed the wedding band, and ushered a whining Hitomi out of her office.

Kagome was right. They were going to be busy until about lunch time. Already she had two patients waiting on her. Grabbing the medical folder that was in the cubby on the door, Kagome entered the room and shut the door.

Her first patient was a girl named Asumi. According to the medical chart she had a cough, high fever, and difficulty breathing. Taking her time with the patient, Kagome went about doing various tests on her, checking her breathing with the stethoscope, re-checking her temperature, and then glancing into the girls mouth to make sure everything was alright.

" So is she alright?" The mother asked worried as Asumi coughed. Kagome had given the girl a little bit of water to drink.

"She is has a upper respiratory chest infection. " Sitting on her rolling stool, Kagome pushed herself to the desk that was in the room, grabbed her script pad, and wrote down the girls prescription. Tearing off the paper, she had handed it to the mother. "Make sure she takes that twice a day until it's done, then bring her back for a follow up. Her fever will go down on its own, but I suggest to use medicine for fevers that are over the counter. " Smiling at Asumi, Kagome patted the girls cheek. "You'll be alright soon sweetie, okay? Just make sure you take your medicine and listen to your mom. "

The little girl nodded, and with the help of her mother, hopped off the seat she was sitting on. When she was gone, Kagome stood to wash her hands, and moved on to see the other patient she had waiting.

Again, she grabbed the manila folder with the child's information, and stepped inside the room. Everything came back good. Her blood work was great, normal temperature, no fever. Only thing she needed was a regular check up and a vaccination she needed before school.

"Hello Rin!"

"Hi!" Setting the folder aside, Kagome turned towards the duo that occupied the room, not knowing that it was InuYasha's mother, and his adopted sister with her. Sitting herself on another rolling chair, Kagome went about her usual routine once more.

"So…you're starting school now, hm? Are you excited?" She asked while placing her stethoscope around her neck, using her fingers to check the girls glands, and then her heart rate.

"Mhm! Momma and poppa bought me my crayons, and princess bag!" She gushed to the doctor.

"She did?" Kagome exclaimed, eyes wide, and jaw dropped slightly to show her interest in such a thing. Rin only nodded her head rapidly with another 'mhm!' Grinning some, Kagome had turned her attention back to Izayoi.

"Mrs. Tas—" Seeing the last name had Kagome's heart stutter in her chest. "Mrs. Tashio! Yes, so, Rin is healthy as can be. She will need a shot that's required before starting school, I'll have the nurse get that ready for her, and uh..aside from that she is good to go! Do you have any questions though that you would like to ask?"

Izayoi had watched everything between Kagome and Rin, trying not to smile so much at the girl that had married Sesshomaru. From what she had gathered in just a few moments being in the girls presence, Kagome was a gem! Why couldn't Touga see that this _human_ girl would be perfect to melt Sesshomaru's heart? She was a beautiful woman, and amazing with kids. She had her own clinic and her friends adored her. A quick glance to her hands showed that there was no wedding ring.

_'She removed it._'

There really was no reason why she would keep it on. She and InuYasha had agreed that Sesshomaru should stay married to Kagome. Now, it was only trying to put the plan into action. Rin was the first stepping stone. She would show her mate that Kagome was a match for Sesshomaru, and not that demoness Kagura. Business merger be damned! Hearing that Kagome was asking her something Izayoi focused on the young pediatrician.

"Oh! No. Thank you Dr. Higuarshi! I'm sure Rin is well cared for in your capable hands." She complimented, earning a pretty blush from Kagome. Standing up, and smoothing out her skirt again, Kagome pulled a lollipop from a jar and handed it to the bubbly girl.

"Here you go! I'll just send the nurse in with the shot, and you can be on your way." Shaking hands with Izayoi, Kagome had grabbed the folder and walked out. Glancing down at her watch, she noticed what time it was. She still had a few more patients, and three hours left before break. Damn.

* * *

Sipping on her glass of wine, Kagura had stared at the man across from her. Her bastard half brother was giving her a cheeky grin, his index finger running along the rim of his own wine glass. Naraku was devious in many ways, and his taste in sex was something left to be desired. In fact, she had heard from numerous of sources, that all of Naraku's play things were scared out of their mind the day after. Sometimes they wouldn't even be heard from in days! That was only if he found them interesting enough to keep them around.

On another note though, he was an excellent investigator. Even people from the police would search him out for his help. It was Naraku's way of making money. The man had no soul, and no heart. He was cold, and cruel. If he wanted something, he took it by any means necessary, even with force. He had connections normal people didn't. The man would find any and everything on one person. All it took was a little time, and of course money. One of only which she had.

"Darling brother." Kagura said with a purr. Naraku only perked an eyebrow in response.

" Kagura. Let's cut the pleasantry talk and get straight to business. We both know you wouldn't call me unless you needed me for something." He replied while the waiter refilled his glass. All false cheeriness gone, Kagura folded her arms, and curled her lip. She loathed to be in the bastards presence, and he knew it. However, it never stopped him from drawing out the meeting. "I take it you're having trouble. Care to elaborate?"

"Sesshomaru is married and partially Bonded."

"Oh? This is interesting. I take it that you are not the lucky one, hm?" He let out a chuckle, sitting back in his chair contemplating what he was just told. His sister, who looked ready to explode, sneered her response.

"Of course not! Can you not tell!" She snapped, cheeks flushed in a crimson red, eyes glittering with her simmering wrath. Her fist curled on the table, the other clutching the wine glass so tight that at any moment it would shatter in her feminine hand. It was always amusing to see her fume this way. Always so…_arousing_. There was no anger that could rival that of his half sister. Not that he knew of anyways.

"Pity."

"Pity? That is all you have to say? Pity!"

A few of the people in the restaurant glanced at the angry demoness, but said nothing and went about their business.

"What would you like me to say? Congratulations? Shall I send him and his _mate_ a gift? It can be arranged."

Her heart hammered in her chest. Her emotions were raging within. Anger, hurt, betrayal, HATE, sadness. It left her a mess! If she stressed anymore she would get wrinkles, or worse…gray hairs! Only HUMANS stressed about their marital problems, not demons!

"Bastard." She hissed.

Naraku tutted, wagging a finger at her as if she were a reprimanded child. " Tut tut Kagura. You called me for help. I never sought you out. "

He was right. She had to reign in her anger.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, sat back comfortably and took a sip of her wine. Placing the glass on the table, she collected her thoughts before talking to her brother once again.

" I need your help. I want you to find out who the bitch is, and get rid of her. Keep her for all I care for as your personal plaything. I don't care. But make that mark on her neck disappear." She replied coolly.

Lacing his fingers, Naraku hummed thoughtfully for a second. "How do I know she's even attractive?"

Kagura laughed at this. " Moron! As if my intended would mate himself to some ugly trollop. No. The girl is without a doubt attractive. Whether she's human or not remains to be seen. "

"Have you anything to go on?"

"Why don't you just get one of your friends to look through his phone records, or pictures? You know he despises his things being touched, and I have no desire to lose one of my hands just to simply access his pictures. "

Naraku nodded. She was right.

"Aside from keeping the girl, what else is in it for me? " His greedy eyes gleamed maliciously at Kagura.

"I'll give you money of course for your troubles. Just make her disappear Naraku. He has until the blood moon to actually finish the Bond. I doubt he will, but we both know that time is not on our side. I will NOT lose him to some stranger that can't keep her legs shut simply because of a opportunity to better her lifestyle! "

He was certainly amused by his sisters outburst. "But….dear sister, isn't that what _you_ did with father's permission?"

She tensed at his remark, teeth bared in fury. He would dare insult her? "I **LOVE** Sesshomaru, do not misinterpret _**THAT**_."

"Clearly." He drawled out, rapidly growing bored. "Worry not sister, I will handle this mess your mate landed himself in. I believe you have my account number. Once done I will request my sum of the money. " Finishing off his wine, and setting the glass down, Naraku stood from his seat. Giving Kagura a mocking bow, he straightened up to leave. "I'll keep in touch."

Kagura watched as her brother left the establishment, and a breath she didn't realize she was holding was released. The thudding in her chest slowly died down, and she couldn't help but slump in her seat. That went as well as can be expected. Especially with someone like Naraku.

_'Ugh. Father should have put him down centuries ago.'_

Whoever the girl was that married Sesshomaru was in for it now. With Naraku on the hunt it shouldn't take long for him to gather all the information on the girl and then to dispose of her. No ounce of pity was even felt. In fact, as she had taken another sip of her wine, it tasted even sweeter.

_' To my impending marriage.'_

She wondered what her darling Sesshomaru was currently doing.

* * *

"Ugh..Lunch time. Thank goodness!"

Kagome slumped in her seat, kicking off the heels she wore and wiggling her toes. Sango giggled across from her best friend, placing some containers of food on the desk.

"Honestly Kagome! It can't be that bad!"

"Says you!"

Not feeling the need to encourage the random tirade, Sango pushed a plate of food towards Kagome.

"I'm so tired already. With school starting for the kids, every parent near by is bringing them in for vaccinations."

Sango had stuffed some rice into her mouth, and chewed, listening to Kagome bitch and whine. They both knew she loved this job though. Every penny she saved, went into this clinic.

"So what about this marriage thing you're in?"

"Don't remind me. I'm doing everything I can do avoid seeing that guy again. I mean can you imagine what he'll say if we see eachother?"

"Did you see a lawyer?"

"Not yet. It's expensive to see one, and I'm just starting out with this clinic. I don't have that kind of money."

"Well…why don't you settle with Sesshomaru personally?"

The idea had crossed Kagome's mind. Thinking back on it, she would feel a bit intimidated to even bring that up. The man was known to be as cold as ice, and scarier then the monsters under a kids bed! That and she didn't know where he lived.

_'I feel a headache coming on.'_

Oh! Now that she remembered. "Hey Sango. Let me ask you something."

"Sure! What is it?"

"The other night something happened at my moms place. "

"What?"

"Well—There was this incident. I was putting things away in my room after I had gotten off the phone, and this excruciating pain came over me. It hurt so much! The only thing I can do was scream and writher on the floor! I was so scared! Something like that never happened to me before. Everything was on fire, and it felt like I was being stabbed by tiny needles. I couldn't breath, or hear anything. After that I just blacked out."

Sango listened to everything before standing up and making her way towards Kagome. Tugging the collar of her shirt aside, she saw that the mark was just a tad darker, but still faint.

"It's the mark. You aren't completely Bonded, so it's bound to fire up so you can complete it."

"But…I don't want to complete it!"

Leaning her butt against the desk, Sango shrugged her shoulders. Everything from her family history, and to present day books on marks showed that this was due to the mark.

"Listen. You either complete the mark, or find a way to get rid of it. If you don't it can end really badly for you."

"W..What do you mean!" Kagome cried out, scared.

" There have been very few cases where an incomplete Bond had killed the human mate. My family know about most of them since their written down in our archives, but…yeah. I've never known someone to live through it."

"I'm….going to die?"

"No! Course not! Well…if you don't break the Bond. Only way I see you doing that is by getting Sesshomaru to mate, and Bond with someone else, Kagome. A divorce is the easiest thing you can do and it'll be the first step you have to take. Either way, you need to confront this Sesshomaru guy."

"Actually, that's what I'm here for."

Both the girls turned towards the person that decided to invade the private conversation. Standing by the door was a elderly man, with a pressed suit, and small rounded glasses perched on his nose.

"Ladies. Which one of you are Higuarshi Kagome?"

* * *

InuYasha was ecstatic to be having lunch with Kagome. He could even see her clinic from across the street. Opting to wait outside for her though, he leaned against the glass watching as the traffic zoomed by. It would be good to catch up, and maybe with a little help, he can convince her to try to stay married to his brother. He checked his phone, and rechecked to make sure he didn't miss a text or call. But when he got nothing after ten minutes, he was starting to worry. Glancing up, he spotted the family lawyer, Myoga get out of his car. Frowning, he went to follow. The door to the clinic was unlocked so he had no trouble walking inside.

Everything was well lit, and clean. The chairs were cushioned, and the televisions played some kid moving about a fish looking for his son.

Cute.

He heard the old flea ask who Kagome was, before stepping right up behind him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, and then groaned, her head hitting the desk with a soft 'thump.' She completely forgot that she was having lunch with Sesshomaru's brother.

Hearing his Lords young sons name, Myoga jumped and bowed. "Master InuYasha!"

"What is that!" Snatching away some paper work from the old flea, InuYasha went about going through it all. Seeing that it were divorces papers, InuYasha gripped the paper tight, wrinkling the edge in the process. Seeing the hard look that InuYasha wore, Myoga gulped. Both Sango and Kagome looked amused.

"Excuse us for a second."

Myoga squeaked as InuYasha dragged him out of the office by the collar of his coat, leading him outside so they wouldn't be overheard. Letting the flea demon go, InuYasha shredded the papers and glared at Myoga.

"Listen here, I ain't got time to explain it all, but hold off on serving these papers. "

"But your father—"

"Forget what my old man and asshole brother said! We need a few weeks! Give us that, Myoga. Please!"

In all the time that he had known the boy, Myoga had never heard him beg with a please before. " Well….I guess I can misplace the paperwork. I am getting old in age." He rubbed his head, but gave InuYasha a deadly serious look. "You must inform me of what is going on. I can not prolong this without a good reason. "

"That's find. I'll have my mother call you and explain the situation. Trust me though. It's for Sesshomaru's good!"

Myoga nodded after a moment of processing what was being said. "Very well. I will wait to hear from Lady Izayoi. Good day Master InuYasha." The old flea left the half breed alone on the street, and drove off, mixing into traffic with practiced ease. InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, her foot tapping against the pavement. He needed to think quick!

"Oi! You stood me up for lunch woman!"

Sudden guilt gripped Kagome's heart and squeezed. He was right. She felt bad about it. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I just got swamped at work is all. I didn't mean it. Why don't you have lunch on me?"

Now that sounded like a good plan. "Great!" It didn't take much to please him either. Boy, could he eat to. Still, it was nice to have more then just Sango for company, even if it was her husbands brother.

"You said you were going to help me?"

When he finished slurping down his ramen noodles, InuYasha nodded his head. "Yeap! I have an idea!" And did he ever!

* * *

_**AN:**_ And there you have it. The end of chapter three. It's not long like the others, but I didn't want to drag it out to much. I felt like it could have been rushing. Besides, Myoga was quick to get the divorce papers out by lunch. Ah the power of Sesshomaru's family. Haha. Oh! And thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, etc! You guys don't know how much it means to me! It's what keeps me going. Without you guys this story wouldn't go anywhere! From the bottom of my heart—

_**THANK YOU**_

Anyways, more to come.

Stay tuned….


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage 101**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations

It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages.

_-Fredrick Nietzsche_

* * *

For the past week things between work, and the upcoming divorce had Kagome rather stressed. Though her business was doing well, it wouldn't hurt if she had a bit more income. Not that she was in the business of pediatrics for the money. On the contrary, Kagome was one of the few people who did care about a child's health. Money wasn't something she cared about at all, but it did allow her to have a little luxury. Who can complain about that?

Sipping on a glass of wine while reading through a rather large tome she borrowed from Sango's family library, Kagome had decided that today she would only relax. The pain she felt in her bedroom hadn't happened again, allowing her to think that it was only a one time thing with Sesshomaru, for that she was grateful. The pain was just unbearable, and she knew she couldn't go through it again.

Flipping a page, she read another paragraph on the Bonding mark demons usually shared with their mates. So far, there was nothing that she didn't know. How the Bond was to be performed between both the demons. How it was a link that connected the two, and how it was nearly impossible to break. But it was something she had to do.

To be mated to a demon she barely knew wasn't something she had listed high on her bucket list. In fact, it wasn't even listed at all!

Kagome had always assumed that when she married it would be for _love, _not for a one night stand. Why, just the other day she had caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru with his fiancé! His FIANCE damn it! The demoness that hung off his arm, poised and elegant in every sense of the word was absolutely stunning! She was perfect for Sessahomaru Tashio! They looked great together! Hell, Kagome even remembered looking down at her plain clothes, and running a hand through her dull hair, how she felt after seeing such a thing. She was just so damn **dull.** It was no wonder Sesshomaru never really sought her out. Not that she was begging him to.

But they were married. Didn't he want to get out of it as much as she wanted to? Azure hues glanced at the cover a business magazine she had bought simply because her "husband" was on the cover. Kagome wasn't much of a spender, not on simple things like a magazine, but she couldn't resist. He was just so fucking handsome it hurt to look at him.

In the article, it had stated how he had helped his father build up the company to what it was now. How it started as something simple that they figured wouldn't take off as it did. The jobs his company provided were astounding in numbers, and the fact that by human standards, he was relatively still young to accomplish so much in his life.

That was one of the perks of being a demon, their longevity was phenomenal, some of them even aged to be thousands, not hundreds, but THOUSANDS of years old before finally succumbing to death.

What Kagome wouldn't give to live that long. She could do so much! Help so many people!

To have the money and power that the Tashio family held was truly a blessing, and they didn't even know it!

It was a shame when she thought about it. They were people that could make a difference in the world, besides offering jobs to people who were looking that is.

Sighing, Kagome brought the glass of wine to her lips, and had taken a sip. The sweet taste of passion fruit filled her mouth with the sip, and her eyes fluttered closed so she could savor the tasty beverage.

Setting the glass back down, she had turned her attention back to the book she was reading. There had to be an answer to her problem in here some where. Flipping through another page, and then another, and then another, Kagome had finally come to the conclusion that there was nothing in this one. Maybe in one of the others she borrowed? Setting the book aside, Kagome bent down to dig in the box that Sango had used for the books.

Before she could flip it open, her phone rang, stealing her attention from the dusty thing. Reaching over the table, she glanced at the screen, InuYasha's name was on it with a picture she had snapped of him.

"Hey!"

"Kagome! What are you doing tonight?" Was his question, which caught her off guard.

"Oh. Um nothing tonight. I had planned to stay in today." She had said while her finger traced the rim of her wine glass. Her family was out for the night, the group deciding that they were going to go to the local carnival that was here for a few days.

"Well to bad! There's this charity banquet that I was going to go to, and Kikyou is out of town. I have a spare ticket, and I wouldn't mind company. God knows these fucking things get on my nerves, but my old man is sayin' I have to go."

"Oh…I uh. I wish I can go, but—"

"I'm not taking no for a answer! You're going and that's it."

"I have nothing to wear! What am I supposed to wear to these things? Not a skirt and blouse!" She huffed, annoyed with her half demon friend. Where was she going to get a dress before something like that?

"I'll take care of it, woman! Stop complainin' already, damn!" He had growled out, growing frustrated with Kagome's excuses. He needed her to go, and he needed her to look spectacular, especially if he had planned for her to steal Sesshomaru's attention from Kagura! The bitch wouldn't see it coming until she was kicked out of his house with nothing.

Damn. He couldn't stand her obnoxious ass.

"There's a store I'm going to text you the directions to. Go there, pick a damn dress, and make it a good one. I ain't goin' to have you look like a nun. "

"InuYasha!"

"I'm just sayin'. As a matter of a fact, I'm guessin' you're around Kikyou's size, I'll call them and have them pull a few things aside.

"But—"

"No buts! Just go and do! They have a salon next door to. Doll yourself up." Then without warning he had actually hung up on her, leaving Kagome stunned by his generosity. She felt a bit overwhelmed by it, but wouldn't complain. He didn't want a frumpy date, which was understandable. This was a charity function, she was sure high profile people were bound to be there.

Deciding that it would be unwise to not do what he wanted, Kagome had grabbed a pair of flats that were in her room, her purse, and keys, then left. The drive to the store didn't take long.

* * *

When she entered the store, the jingling of the bells had alerted the staff that she had walked in. Immediately, she was greeted by one of the employees.

"Hi! Welcome to Jaq's! My name is Asumi. Can I help you?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and glanced around the store. "Oh well. My friend Inu—"

A voice cut in, catching both girls off guard. "InuYasha? Oh his puppy dog ears are so cute! All I want to do is rub them when I see that handsome man!" Swooned a man, his eyes glittering at the thought of a certain half breed.

"You must be Kagome! InuYasha had called about ten minutes ago! He's such a doll."

"Oh..Yeah he is." Kagome had added.

" Hm hm! Well welcome once again! My name is Jakotsu and I own this store. Come come! I have a few dresses picked out for you, per InuYasha's request. You are going to look FABULOUS darlilng!"

Jakotsu was as flamboyant as they came, but it added to his charismatic personality. Kagome liked him.

"Here we are doll face! " He said, pulling out a rack of various dresses that he had pulled aside for her. "Top of the line. We'll start with this pale green one." Handing her the dresses, and ushering her inside, Jakotsu scanned the rack of dresses, plucking up different ones.

By the time Kagome had come out, he had shook his head. "Nope! Next one!" He said, handing her a soft blue one. Kagome squeaked as she noticed the plunge line on it. Women wore these dresses?

There were to many different styles, to many different materials, and cuts to choose from. Kagome felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. Thankfully Jakotsu was here to help. After what she had considered to be the seventh dress, Kagome was ready to give up.

"Ugh! This is hopeless, Jakotsu!"

The gay man clucked his tongue, hands on his hips, his right tapping in annoyance. "How could you say that, girly? Nothing is hopeless when I'm around. Just consider me your fairy godmother. Only….I'm more stylish then she is, and I don't have a wand." He winked at Kagome, who gave him a small smile in return.

Pursing his lips, Jakotsu hummed thoughtfully for a second before having a ah-ha moment! "I have it! The perfect dress! Brand new, never worn. In fact, you'll be my model for it! No one in the world has the dress! I designed it myself. " He practically bounced towards the back room, leaving Kagome to sit and look like he was some crazy guy.

Standing up, she smoothed out the navy blue gown, turning to look at herself in the mirror. This wasn't a good choice. It looked better on the hanger actually. What was Jakotsu thinking? Shaking her head, she disappeared back into the dressing room just as Jakotsu stepped in to hold out a bag.

Hanging it up, he slowly pulled the zipper down. Inside, the most beautiful gown caught her eye. Pulling the bag off the dress, Jakotsu held it out for Kagome to see. Her fingers ran over the delicate embroidery work while she took in the glittering crystals that were sewn along printed design.

"Over 200 Swarovski crystals are on this dress. The embroidery on it was all done by my hand. The plunge line isn't to bad on the dress. I think it'll look perfect on you. " He held the dress out to Kagome who hesitated for a moment before gently taking the dress from him.

Once Jakotsu left the dressing room, Kagome removed the gown she was wearing before trying on the new one Jakotsu had offered. It fit perfectly. After a few minutes of waiting, Jakotsu began to grow nervous. What if it wasn't what she wanted? What if it wasn't good enough? What if it wasn't—

"Perfect." He said in awe as Kagome stepped out. It fit her like a glove, the halter top snuggling sitting around her neck, the dress hugging her waist and hips beautifully. The embroidery stopped mid thigh before it was spaced around the chiffon material. The slit on the right side had ended just a few inches above her knee, and even though everyone would be able to see through the nude, chiffon portion of her gown, it didn't take away from the classiness of the dress itself.

"Anyone can see you have killer legs, and with the right heels, they will look drool worthy." Jakotsu gushed. "You will be the belle of the ball tonight!"

Kagome blushed at the compliments, glancing down at the gown itself. It really was tastefully done. When Jakotsu grabbed the ends of her hair, and tutted at the condition of it, Kagome cringed. Yeah, she needed a hair cut. "You need a little bit of work, but not to worry. " He clapped his hands signaling for several people to surround her.

This was a nervewrecking situation to be in. " Ladies! We have our work cut out for us, BUT nothing we can handle! InuYasha Tashio wants his date to look marvelous so marvelous she will be come! We have a good four hours before the banquet. Let's get to it! I want Kagome here to be fabulous. _FABULOUS!"_ He had exclaimed like a excited kid in a candy store. Immediately, she was ushered away, the dress removed, and her clothes tossed back on. Different pairs of hands already going to work on doing her hair, nails, a facial and toes while Jakotsu barked out orders like the slave driver he was claimed to be.

* * *

Within the week, Naraku had found out who Higuarshi Kagome was. Who she worked with, what she ate for lunch, her birthday, where her family shrine was located, and who she was currently married to. Damn he was good. But FUCK was she stunning for a human woman. He stared at a picture he had snapped of her for so long earlier, that he couldn't help but imagine how her lips would feel around his cock. He would bet anything that her pretty blue eyes would shift to a more darker blue, ones that would be glazed with lust. Just. For. Him.

It was why he was with another female right now. Her hair was so similar to Kagome's, her body shape rivaling that of the other human woman as well. The girl didn't have those expressive blue eyes though. Hers were a muddy browns, and after a few extra dollars were thrown her way, she had used blue contacts. But the shade was still off. They would never be Kagome's. Still, the bitch would do for now.

He had her tied to his bed, metal cuffs biting into her wrists, leaving angry, raw red marks behind. A gag was stuffed in her mouth, and her eyes were wide with fright. This wasn't what she signed up for! The man was rough. Rougher then how she liked it, but the poor girl didn't have a choice in the matter.

Naraku had grinned down at the scared human, taking in the tangy scent of her fear. He could practically taste it on the pallet of his tongue, and his mouth watered. He loved when his playmates feared him, it was exhilarating really. Raising his hand he brought it down, spanking the girls cheeks over and over. Taking great care to leave behind his hand prints. When her rear was nice and red, he gripped her pert bottom, spreading those abused cheeks wide, the girl wiggled beneath him, trying to squirm free.

Her fingers curled into her palms, tears running down her cheeks. The tip of his ruddy cock brushed the puckered anus, causing her to squeal behind the gag. The velvety head poked and prodded her. "Keep struggling. I like it, Kagome." He mumbled, using a hand to forcefully guide the head into her ass. The girl beneath him had screeched, the searing pain of it so uncomfortable to her. He pierced her in one swift thrust, growling his pleasure at the tight sensation of her walls clamping around his shaft.

"Yessss….." He hissed, his hips bucking back and forth. His pelvis clapping against her pert bottom. Naraku gripped her hips, pulling her into him just as he pumped into her body. Ruby hues glanced down watching as blood mingled with the girls cream from her previous orgasm. He didn't care that he had roughed her up. Truth be told, he enjoyed how angry, and bloody her back looked from the lashings he gave. He loved how her cheeks were flushed, and how her sweaty body glistened in the rooms dim lightning.

This was how he would have Kagome. Only she would be begging and very willing for his passionate abuse. Just the thought of her screaming his name as she came was enough to send him spilling his seed into the whores ass. When he did finally pull out, Naraku was panting softly. The girl herself had passed out on the bed. He didn't care. She outlived her usefulness. It was time to get rid of the trash and have his maid clean up the mess.

It wouldn't do to have his place covered in another womans filth before he brought Kagome home. Reaching for his robe, he stood from the bed just so he could turn on the television. A report on the charity banquet was on, leaving Naraku curious as to how his half-sister was fairing with her future mate. Especially now that she knew which human woman was married to Sesshomaru.

It was a pity he couldn't be there to witness everything unfold. According to the information he had obtained earlier by one of his sources, Kagome had been invited to the banquet by Sesshomaru's half brother, InuYasha. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall tonight.

* * *

She was livid. For the past week she had given Sesshomaru the chance to come clean about his marriage, and the partial Bonding. The mongrel never did. He actually had the audacity to act as if nothing occurred. He didn't even bother to hide the faded mark!

Her father would laugh at her for this! In fact, she could just hear him now, and his tormenting words! It left her bitter, and heartbroken. Didn't Sesshomaru see that she loved him? That she was perfect in every way for him? Well tonight she would show him! She will have every man drooling at her feet! They will appreciate her, and try to sweep her off her feet.

They would make Sesshomaru possessive and jealous to the point that he would snarl at them, and hold her close to him. He would wrap her in his scent, warning off other males that threatened to take what belonged to him! He would regret marrying the human bitch.

It was why she had to look her best!

The red gown was long sleeved, the thigh high slit gave her quite the sex appeal, and the cutout back was sure to leave men staring, the front of her dress had two cups while some of it was bunched beneath them. It was a delicious looking number, and with her hair done in a stylish updo, she looked rather stunning.

Sesshomaru had entered the room dressed in a expensive Armani suit. "Ready?"

Applying some more red gloss before placing it in her gold clutch. Sashaying towards the door, she brushed past Sesshomaru, who wrinkled his nose as he caught scent of the perfume he's wearing. Amber hues turned to meet ruby red. "New perfume."

"Yes. I had decided to treat myself after finding out some distressing news."

He didn't comment any further though, and led her down the stair case, then out of his house. The ride in the limo was a good thirty minutes to the banquet. In all that time, Kagura didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru. She just knew she wanted to say something. Her eyes zeroed in on where the mark was no doubt hidden, but had decided to glance away from it and out the window.

Nothing was said the entire ride.

By the time they had arrived, there were photographers present, and reporters asking them questions.

When was the wedding ?

Did Kagura pick her dress yet?

Where there going to be babies any time soon?

What was it like living with someone like Sesshomaru?

On and on. When they had finally made it inside, Sesshomaru had led Kagura towards the bar. It was there that they were surrounded by 'friends.' Sesshomaru thought the word was used to lightly when describing them.

"Kagura dear." The violet haired demoness known as Ayane greeted. "I didn't think you would be able to drag your beloved fiance to this gathering. One would think that he was almost trying to avoid being seen." _With you._

The last bit wasn't added, but Kagura had heard it loud and clear. She gritted her teeth at the feline. "As you can see, Ayane. That is not the case."

The other woman didn't have a chance to retort though because at that moment there was a shift in the crowd. Even Kagura had sensed the change. People and demons all turned their attention to the entrance. They stared at the girl that came in on the arm of Sesshomaru's half brother.

Kagura's aura had almost flared to life in a fit of rage, but she used all of her will power to keep herself calm, or at least to look like she was. Even Sesshomaru had a hard time swallowing the liquor he had in his mouth at the sight of Kagome.

The lights glittered off the dress as she stepped inside, he caught a glimpse of those toned legs, and dainty feet strapped in heels. Her hair was pulled to the side, loose, and falling in soft waves. The dress never took away from her natural beauty. The mark on his neck thrummed to life as she made her way down the stairs.

It was a warm and pleasant feeling. Judging by the blush that dusted the apples of Kagome's cheeks, he knew she could feel it to. A few knowing looks were shot his way though from other dog demons. With every Bond a dog demon made on his intended, it shared his scent over the female, yoki would then have bonded with hers, and the mark would appear where ever it was left by the mate. A symbol of the joint union.

Not many from the younger generation would do this though. Sharing all of that meant sharing your power. No one wanted to be weak on the demonic totem pole. He was sure questions would be asked.

Was she a mistress?

An intended?

What about Kagura?

Just thinking about it gave him a fucking headache. It had taken all he had to not pinch the bridge of his nose. Why would his blasted brother show up with her on his arm?

His inner demon snarled. He didn't like it.

**Mine.**

Forcing it back before it can say another word, Sesshomaru eyed InuYasha as he approached him, Kagome still hanging on his arm. The closer she got, the stronger his mark thrummed. The urge to complete it was there. To finish making her his mate. He wanted to take Kagome from InuYasha, and into a back room. He wanted to _fuck_ the human, make her his in every way.

The Bond was becoming more troublesome then he initially thought.

" Bastard." InuYasha greeted. Sesshomaru said nothing, only stared down at the fidgeting human. He inhaled her scent, and nearly growled in pleasure when it was underlined with a spicy scent. The thrumming from her own mark was no doubt affecting her as well.

"Half breed. Must you grace us with your presence?" He asked while finally turning to look at his half brother. Kagura glared at the human girl, lips pursed into a thin line. Kagome caught the look, and stared for a few seconds. Blue met red, and just like that she turned to glance at Sesshomaru.

Kagura imagined leaping towards the human, and ripping her head right off her shoulders. Luckily for Kagome, that was impossible to do in this era.

" You remember Kagome, right?" InuYasha ignored his brothers jibe, and introduced his friend. "

* * *

**A/N: ** And there you have it. The end of another chapter. I didn't want to drag it out. I like to think this is a filler if anything. I don't know how many times I re-wrote this. It's unbetad and if there are any mistakes. I'm sorry. Oh…sorry for the wait to. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage 101

Chapter 5: My Girl

_A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love._

-Max Muller

* * *

**Playlists:**

_Be the one_ by Jeff Bernat

_Ready for Love_ by Megan Lee

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed between the two of them as they stared at the other. No one else existed in this little bubbled that had formed around them. Not InuYasha. Not Kagura. No one. It was only Sesshomaru and Kagome. The Bond between them thrummed to life. It was a pleasant feeling, that coursed through her veins. Kagome's fingers twitched, wanting to reach out to touch Sesshomaru, to trace those magenta stripes on his cheeks in a sweet caress. Even Sesshomaru felt the pull of their Bond, his inner beast growled in delight. The sweet scent of apple blossoms and vanilla wafted into his nose, and he couldn't resist inhaling it deeply, committing it to memory.

He wanted to run his claws through her hair, to wrap her legs around his waist as she cried out his name in the throes of ecstasy.

He. Wanted. Her.

It wasn't until his foot moved to take that step closer to close the space between them that he caught himself. What was wrong with him! He was acting like a horny dog! Sesshomaru was much more refined by that.

The bubble surrounding the two popped, and everything around them came bac full force. InuYasha was chatting with a human man that showed up for the charity event, while Kagura stared between the two of them.

It didn't take a genius to know that the Bond they currently shared was acting up between the two of them. Eyes narrowed into slits, her cheeks mottled red with her rage. A quick scan of the room showed that no one had noticed, not even InuYasha, and if he did, he didn't let it on that something was amiss.

Ruby painted lips pursed, her hand reaching up to brush aside a loose curl. She exhaled a puff of air, eyes glancing down as she tried not to let out a bitter laugh. Taking in a deep breath, Kagura straightened up, plastering a sweet smile on her lips. Placing a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, she turned her attention up to him. "I will return. I shall be going to the lady's room." Her attention shifted to Kagome. "Come with me. "

Not wanting to be rude, Kagome nodded, excusing her self from the men. Both watched as their dates disappeared into the crowd.

InuYasha himself was pretty amused by what just happened. Most of the time people thought he was pretty dimwitted, but he didn't give two shits about that. He was a smart guy, and was pretty damn proud of himself when he showed it and was right. It didn't really happen often with his half-brother, but the very few times it did, he couldn't help but do a victory dance.

Sesshomaru was trying to divorce this marriage between him and Kagome. It wouldn't be long before the demon council would hear about it either, and it didn't help that Kagome was human. There were only a handful of ways that the situation would be handled. Best case scenario is that they allow the marriage to stand between them. Worst case would be with Kagome's sudden _disappearance._ Sesshomaru didn't seem to like the latter option.

Though he was not particularly fond of humans in general, there was always those select few that were exempt from his loathing. Kagome seemed to be one of those humans.

"Ah what a lovely human you have for company, InuYasha!"

Both brothers turned towards the voice that belonged to Hiroshi Mizushima. He stood at Sesshomaru's height, and over 500 years ago, he was at his prime during the Qing Dynasty in China. The panda demon stared down at the brothers, his superiority oozing from every pore in his body. However, the difference that set him apart from the majority of the demon race was he never flaunted his power.

A large hand ran through his peppered tresses, chocolate hues glittering with amusement. As it was, Sesshomaru couldn't exactly dismiss the panda demon, after all, he was his fathers long time friend. InuYasha did a better job tolerating the panda.

"Old man!" His younger brother grunted.

* * *

Upon entering the lavish ladies room, Kagura sauntered towards the large wall mirror, setting her clutch and fan on the nearby shelf, ruby hues stared at her reflection before turning towards Kagome.

"You look lovely tonight."

Grinning, she nodded her head, running a hand along the fabric of her red gown. "I know."

Kagome had resisted the urge to roll her eyes with Kagura's conceited attitude. Instead, she settled for turning around to head towards the sink where she would wash her hands.

Turning towards Kagome, Kagura had placed a hand on a jutted hip. Kagome had opted to ignore her. Using a clean wash cloth to dry off her hands, she puffed her cheeks and exhaled softly. Brushing some of her hair out of her face, Kagome turned to face Kagura.

They both glared at eachother before Kagura's hand smacked the tiled wall besides Kagome's head. Leaning close, the corner of her lip curled in distaste.

"Stay away from Sessomaru. He's _mine_."

To say that Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. "E..Excuse me?"

Placing the other hand on the opposite side of her head, Kagura growled. "You heard me."

Kagome wasn't sure how to act or what to say. Giving her lips a light lick, she stood up straight and glared back at Kagura. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be coy, darling. " She whispered, her hand running through Kagome's tresses and flicking them aside. Her fingers brushed along the mark that was covered by make up, and wiped some of it off. The faint moon stood out though in Kagura's mind, mocking her from a HUMANS neck.

Eyes bleed an eerie red at the sight of it, her fingers moving to grip Kagome by the neck. Having had enough of the personal space invasion, Kagome had gripped Kagura's wrist tight. "Get. Away. From. Me" To emphasize the point, Kagome had used a bit of her holy power on Kagura's wrist. A soft pink glow flowed from her hand, burning the wrist. With a pained hiss, Kagura snatched her hand away, taking a few steps back. She cradled her wrist to her chest, glaring down at the angry red mark that was left behind.

Pushing herself away from the wall, Kagome folded her arms across her chest. Kagura watched as the blistered mark fade before disappearing. Straightening herself up, she shot Kagome a sneer.

"You'll pay for that!"

" I'm not scared of you Kagura! If you think I went to seduce Sesshomaru you're wrong. I did NOT mean for what happened to happen!"

It had taken everything to not snap Kagome's neck. " Stay away from him. He's MINE. I won't have some human bitch usurp my place! " In a flurry of red, the wind demoness left the bathroom, leaving behind a flustered Kagome.

Her heart thumped in her chest, and she chewed her lower lip. How did Kagura know ? Did Sesshomaru tell her? Her hand rubbed the mark, and she used her hair to hide it. Still flustered, Kagome followed Kagura out of the ladies room, intent on finding InuYasha. She had already had her fill of this banquet, but he insisted she attend, so she couldn't disappoint him. When she made her way through the crowd, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were hanging out with a rather colorful person. Well, not person per se.

"Hahaha." A large paw clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder, causing him to jerk forward a bit. Kagura was nowhere to be seen, no doubt spitting nails each time she thought of Kagome. Sensing the approaching female, the men turned towards Kagome, who made her way towards InuYasha. They could sense the slight anger radiating off her small form, but none had a chance to ask her what was wrong since she had glanced up at the half-breed.

"Let's dance."

"Sure!" Turning back to the other two demons, InuYasha gave them a toothy grin. " Don't wait up."

With that, both he and Kagome moved towards the floor where they began to dance to the newest song that was playing. Seeing the fleeting look of annoyance on Sesshomaru's face, Hiroshi shifted his glance back to a laughing Kagome. For a human, she was pleasing to look at, her scent was crisp, clean, and there was most certainly something different about her. He could sense the purifying powers of a priestess from her, but unlike most in this day and age, it was…._more. _Deciding to pick on the pup for a bit, Hiroshi cleared his throat, and as expected the look of annoyance vanished.

"Where is your mate to be?"

Just the mention of Kagura's name left a bitter taste in Sesshomaru's mouth, even his inner beast was most displeased with the wind demoness at the moment. He bet their Bond had a role to play in it. Still, Hiroshi had asked, and it wasn't wise to ignore an elder.

"Off gallivanting no doubt."

"I see. Perhaps, she wouldn't mind you dancing with another female then. You look utterly bored." With that he pushed Sesshomaru forward, causing the demon to stumbled ungracefully a few steps. He shot the old man a heated glare before straightening up. Tugging on his coat to fix it, he maneuvered his way through he throng of people until he reached his half brother and a giggling Kagome.

**Ours.**

Sesshomaru offered his inner beast no response, because his sole focus was on Kagome. When InuYasha spun her out, then brought her back in, Kagome had giggled happily, her hands resting on his shoulders. She felt him stiffen and glanced over a shoulder to see the cause of it. Sesshomaru stood there waiting for a second before stepping closer, holding a clawed hand out towards Kagome. She stared at it before slipping her own hand into his. Sesshomaru pulled her close, causing Kagome to blush. Excusing himself, InuYasha went back to where Hiroshi was standing, a champagne flute in hand. Giving InuYasha one, they both watched Sessohmaru dance with Kagome.

" I sensed something between them." Hiroshi had said before taking a sip from the glass flute.

InuYasha glanced at the older demon before staring at his brother and friend. " It's something alright, but I can't talk about it here." He explained while jerking his chin to the large gather of various demons.

"Then I shall invite you to my home later during the week, but tell me, how different is she?"

Tilting his head to the side, a puppy ear twitched. " Very different." Was all he said.

Hiroshi sipped from his glass some more, humming thoughtfully. He didn't think this benefit banquet would be so entertaining, but he was terribly wrong.

* * *

Once she left the bathroom, Kagura had fumed and cursed at Kagome. Her hand touched her now flawless neck, but the soreness she felt would take a few hours to disappear. Her teeth gnashed against eachother, her hands gripped the wooden railing tight until her knuckles turned white. Nothing could stop the rage she felt. It was like everything was on fire, burning her up from the inside out.

A hand reached up, palm pressed where her beating heart ached. The pain felt unbearable. Her eyes watered as she thought of Sesshomaru with Kagome. She didn't think that she would be able to cope with this, not with Kagome still here and present in Sesshomaru's life.

_'Damn that InuYasha._' She mentally sneered. If the half-breed didn't bring that pathetic excuse of a human along, she wouldn't be dealing with this. Giving her eyes a quick swipe to make sure no tears had ruined her make up, Kagura sauntered inside. Ruby hues scanned the area for Sesshomaru, and found him…dancing. With Kagome.

Her heart lurched, and she swallowed the lump that formed. Moving towards the railing of the second floor, she stared at the couple that seem so enraptured by eachother. She bit her lip, looked away, then looked back.

"Well that's a sight you don't see everyday."

"Isn't that Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Who is that lovely woman?"

"He's changed over the years."

The gossip went on and on around Kagura, and she tried her hardest to ignore it. With a huff, she turned away from the scene, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her cheeks. Her grip on her clutch tightened as she kept her head up.

Maneuvering through the crowd, she made her way down the steps. Things needed to be taken care of. Surely he wouldn't miss her if she left. Not with Kagome in his arms. Heading towards the exit, Kagura traded in her ticket for her white fur coat. Glancing over her shoulder after she had help putting it on, she caught a glimpse of the couple. Hardening her heart, she turned away from the scene, pulling out her phone so she could contact Naraku.

It was time to put things in motion. She couldn't wait. The girl needed to go.

* * *

Flipping through the documents that they had Lawyer Jaken procure, Kimi pursed her lips. A delicate claw tapped the glossy image of Kagome, before she slid it towards her and lifted up to look at. The human was indeed pretty, there was no denying that, and she was indeed accomplished in many aspects of her life. She graduated at the top of her class in medical school, her family was a respectable family of monks and priestesses. Her ancestry dated back to Midoriko herself. The girls father was even a hard working human who had unfortunately died from cancer when she was still young.

It was what no doubt fueled her to be a doctor. She worked several jobs throughout her life, working two jobs at one point to put herself through college so her mother wouldn't have to worry. At the end she opened up a clinic to help the less fortunate who didn't have insurance.

The girl was a saint really.

Tossing the picture aside, Kimi scanned the other documents that were provided, transcripts, medical documents, scores from mandatory school tests, credit, background history. She had it all.

Amber hues stared at a picture of her smiling with her brother and grandfather, holding it up so she can get a better look. "How unfortunate that you are human. If you were a demon I wouldn't have an issue with you. As it stands, Miss Higuarshi, you are just not suitable enough for my son." Kimi mused thoughtfully, placing the picture back down onto the pile and closing the folder. Her phone jingled, and her attention shifted to the screen. Plucking the phone up, she swiped to answer and pressed it to a elfin ear, leaning back comfortably in her cushioned seat.

"Lord Hideki, I was just thinking about you. " She spoke, while examining a manicured talon. " There is something of the utmost importance I wish to discuss with you and the other council members. "

* * *

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Sesshomaru just yet, so she opted to stare at the center of his chest.

Her heart thumped in her chest, she was sure he could hear, and the flutter in her belly didn't go away either. She felt his fingers tighten around her waist, slowly inching her closer. Nervously, she licked her lips, and shyly glanced up towards the handsome demon. When their eyes connected, that feeling of everything vanishing around them appeared once more. Her body was filled with warmth, and the sense of being safe enveloped her. It was like..a piece of her was finally found and put back together.

She couldn't explain it, but…it was nice.

_'It's almost like…we were meant to be.'_

But, how can that be when they were drunk and married in a chapel? Things like that never worked out in real life. They weren't some romance movie couple for goodness sake!

"We need to talk." He said, to which she replied with a nod. They walked off the dance floor, hands joined together, fingers laced. He led her out the doors, and towards the outside, when Kagome looked from the hands, she noticed how beautiful the garden was. The moon rested high in the sky, glittering off the big lake beautifully. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, because it felt so surreal. How many movies had she seen like this? How many times had she seen the man sweep the girl off her feet in a scene like this?

Sesshomaru released Kagome's hand, and immediately felt a loss in his chest. What was happening to him? Here he had come with Kagura, and this wench shows up on his half brothers arm. His own beast purred in delight at the sight of his _wife._ Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he took note how truly lovely she looked. He had a purpose when he came out here, and it wasn't to whisper sweet serenades to her.

He had come to discuss how they should divorce, and pretend that the marriage never happened, and that he would find a way to break the Bond between them. However, seeing her as she is now, and the feeling that had warmed his normally cold heart, he knew he couldn't let her go. Not without exploring what _this_ was between them, whether it was a fleeting thing, or something long term.

All he knew was that he wanted to know this human more. Reading about her on paper wasn't going to be enough. The divorce could- no **would** wait. Whatever he had planned on saying to her, flew out the window.

His family wouldn't support his decision to remain married to this person, but it was HIS life, and he would live it the way he liked.

They both stood there quietly, basking in the others presence, each lost in their own thoughts. Curiously, InuYasha and Hiroshi peeked over the second floor railing, scents and aura's masked to hide their presence. InuYasha's puppy ears twitched as they strained to hear better, but nothing was being said. Hiroshi nudged him in the ribs, causing the half breed to wince and swat at the older demon. They shushed eachother and ducked as Sesshomaru looked up. When he looked away, they both peeked over once more.

"I—"

"I—"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at eachother before she broke out into a giggle, and he a tiny smirk. InuYasha's eyes widened as he caught sight, motioning for Hiroshi to look.

"You go first."

"You go first."

Kagome had looked away as Sesshomaru turned her attention to something else. She didn't wait long for him to say something, because after a couple of minutes he had started to speak.

" I wish us to remain married."

She snapped her head towards him, eyes wide. Did she just hear him correctly? "What?"

" I dislike repeating myself, but let me make this clear. I wish to remain married. "

Her mouth opened, and closed, over and over as she struggled to say something. Anything! Only….nothing came out.

"Why?"

He hated explaining himself. Normally, when he said something, it was law. Still, this was a delicate and complicated situation, therefore it needed an explanation. Turning towards Kagome, Sesshomaru felt unsure of himself for the first time in many years. There was something there. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she felt it to. Slowly, he reached out for her hand, causing her to shyly look away.

" This…feeling, do you not sense it? "

She nodded, because she did.

" You have no desire to explore this?"

She paused for a moment. Did she? Did she truly want to know what this was? How can they feel something like this so very soon? It was impossible, it only happened in movies.

_'Yet, it's happening to you right now.'_

"I…do." She mumbled. '_But what about Kagura?'_

As if knowing her unasked questioned, he had actually scoffed. "I shall deal with her, fear not. "

She gave him a nod. Although a great part of her wanted to skip and dance, a small part, deep in the recess of her heart felt dread. Almost as if she continued on this path something horrible would happen.

'_No. Live in the now, don't think about the future. Whatever happens, will happen. You can deal with it then.'_

When their eyes met, she couldn't help it. She smiled up at Sesshomaru, who gave her another smirk.

For once in his life, it wasn't malicious in any way, and it was solely reserved for the human girl he drunkenly married.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm totally sorry with how long it took to dish out this chapter. Quick explanation though for the absence, I had received a very discouraging review from a guest, and let's just say it put me in a funk. Along with that, I had a serious brain fart with how I wanted this chapter to go. I think I rewrote it like FIVE times.

I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out and ended. It was trying to get to this point that was the hardest, but now the real fun can start, so get ready for lots of drama. Shits about to get real. Haha! By the way, I do know Sesshomaru is totally OOC, but it was required. I'll do my best to keep him true to character, but no promises. Not with this story. ;D

Enjoy 3

P.S. Playlists help give it a oomf. I think.


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage 101

Chapter 6: Goodbye and Hello

_"There are all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice"_

-F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

**Playlists**

_Love_ by Im Jae Bum

_Puchai Love_: City Hunter OST

_It's Alright_ by Yan Hwa Jin Band

* * *

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It was utterly impossible, and yet the more Kagura stared at Sesshomaru, the more she realized that it really was. The human that he brought home from the charity event was currently at her mothers home from what she understood.

" You have one hour."

He turned to leave, but Kagura quickly caught him by the arm, fingers curling into the plum colored sleeve of his shirt. Tears were impossible to stop now that they had started to run down her cheeks. She sniffed and shook her head.

"Please. Don't do this. I…I love you! Why!"

He tensed from the confession, and though he did care about Kagura to an extent, he knew, deep down, it wasn't on the level he cared for Kagome, and silently that had him a bit….afraid.

Not that Sesshomaru would admit that, but these foreign feelings she brought about were new to him. How can one person care about someone so strongly that they had barely known? Perhaps it was the bond? He was poking holes and he knew it wouldn't help. It would just cause him to doubt if he did.

The salty scent of Kagura's tears had actually caused his nose to twitch, and though his heart ached just a bit, he knew it was the best choice for them both. Their arranged marriage was only a business deal, neither of them would be happy. It was best to end it now. He was only sorry he didn't do it sooner. Maybe then he could have avoided causing Kagura this kind of pain.

"Please. I'll…do anything. Please don't leave me." She mumbled softly, bangs casting a shadow over her ruby hues. Having had enough, Sesshomaru brushed off her hand, glancing over his shoulder to see her pitifully standing there.

"My reasons are my own. " He went to move towards the door, a hand gripping the knob. "—It's for the best, Kagura. You would not have been happy with me. " It was blunt, and to the point, but it was the truth, and that was what she needed to hear so she could heal and not think that he would come back to her, because he wouldn't. Silently, he left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Kagura felt her heart break, the pain in her chest so great that she had to press her hand to her heart. Her bottom lip trembled and she let out a painful wail, collapsing onto her knees. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks, mascara and eyeliner running with them. She hiccupped, her fist punching the carpeted floor.

'No no no no no. I LOVE YOU!'

She had never cried like this. Not even when her mother was killed by her father. No. The pain was much worse. It felt like Sesshomaru had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart until it burst before ripping it right out.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

For nearly thirty minutes she sobbed, trying to find the strength to pack her things. She sat on the edge of the bed, clutching onto one of Sesshomaru's shirts, the tears still flowing but her cries quieting down. Realizing that her time was slowly ticking away, Kagura folded his shirt and placed it into the luggage with her belongings. Standing from the bed she shared with her ex, she made her way to the mirror, staring at her messy appearance.

This was all Kagome's fault. If the bitch didn't sleep with her ex, none of this would have happened. However, a tiny voice in the back of her mind had disagreed, silently acknowledging what Sesshomaru said to be true.

No.

Kagome was at fault.

And she would pay.

* * *

A few days after the life changing event, Kagome wasn't sure how to break it to her mother.

_'Oh hi mom! I just want you to know that I married this guy I had a one night stand with after me and Hojo broke up. Please greet him nicely.'_

Just the thought had her cringing. Her mother would _totally_ not accept that answer. While groaning, she clutched her head in her hands, sitting on the edge of her bed a she tried to word the news in a way that wouldn't upset her mother.

A quick glance to the clock showed it was nearing the time that Sesshomaru would show up.

"Kagome dear!"

Sighing she stood up from the bed, shuffling towards the door. "Now or never." She mumbled before stepping out into the hallway and making her way downstairs. Her thumb toyed with the rings on her finger as she made her way to the kitchen where she knew her mother was at.

"Mom—"

" Have a seat Kagome. I made you a nice lunch." Nodding her head, Kagome did as told, and pulled out her usual seat just as her mother served her some food. Mrs. Higurashi sat across from Kagome with a happy smile. It left Kagome feeling a bit nauseated. Nibbling on the sandwich, Kagome set it down on her plate and chewed the corner of her lip.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Mom….we have to talk. "

"Oh? Is everything okay?" The matriarch of the family looked over her daughter, noting the worried look she was wearing. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Reaching out, she placed a hand ontop of Kagome's. "You can tell me honey. I'm your mother, and I'll do what I can to help you."

Oh god. Just hearing that made Kagome's heart lurch. Why was this so hard? All her life, she had tried her best to never disappoint her mother, and this was possibly going to be the biggest bomb ever! Her hand turned to clutch her mothers, gripping it tight.

"Mom…I…What I'm about to tell you might disappoint you. But I want you to know it wasn't my intention, it just _happened._"

Patiently, she waited for Kagome to stop beating around the bush and just tell her. Until the doorbell rang. Kagome tensed, but stood. "I"ll be right back."

Getting up from her chair, she went to answer the door, only to see that it was Sesshomaru. A feeling of relief washed over her, and she immediately stepped into his arms. He was like a pillar of strength, her safe harbor from the oncoming storms, which was weird considering that they just met. She knew they were going to have their issues, but it was to be expected. They barely knew eachother, yet she couldn't shake off the warmth that he brought when he was near.

It was as if they were fated to be.

Two lost souls who found eachother by a chance.

"I didn't tell her yet, but come inside so she could meet you."

Leading him into the modest house, Sesshomaru noticed all the pictures of the small family. The place radiated a love that wasn't in his own home. He stopped by a picture of a smaller Kagome, hugging her baby brother, and standing by her mother and father. It was how a family should look. Bright smiles, hugs and lots of love.

He shuffled towards the kitchen after committing the photo to memory, and stopped behind Kagome.

Seeing Sesshomaru, Mrs. Higuarshi blinked at the couple. "Kagome…who is this?"

"Mama….this is…my…my husband."

* * *

Fingers massaged the temples of his head that throbbed with a dreadful ache. Touga sat in his lush chair behind his desk. How could Sesshomaru do this? He had just received a call from Kagura's father who practically screeched his ear off. They were still ringing from the call.

Izayoi was sitting across from him, sipping her tea, while Sesshomaru's mother fumed next to her.

"Does he have any idea what he has done!" She snarled, eyes flashing red. Touga only sighed, giving her a bored glance.

"Perhaps we should have faith in our son. After all, how often has Sesshomaru disappointed you my beloved?" Izayoi had countered after setting her glass cup down. Kimi sneered at her ex-mates human wife.

"He's **_MY_** son!"

Izaoyi didn't bother to grace Kimi with a remark, and only kept her focus on Touga, because no matter how much she would claim Sesshomaru as her own, Touga and Izaoyi did their part in raising the pup.

" Kagura's father is unpleased about the situation, as we all are."

Clearing her throat, Izayoi shook her head. " I am _not_ unpleased. In fact, I am happy for Sesshomaru! How dare you try to arrange a marriage between he and another person whom he cares nothing for! Those rituals are best left in the past! " Izayoi snapped at her mate.

" No! Those are things still done to this day by _our_ kind! Who are you to say otherwise, human!" Kimi snarled, raising from her seat a bit, and glaring daggers at Izayoi.

Izayoi herself wasn't the meek human princess from the feudal era any more. She was a woman, and one who enjoyed the benefits of living in the modern era. She had a voice, she didn't have to be silent like she did in the past, and she fought to live a life of love with Touga instead of the arranged marriage her own family had planned for her.

No. She would not be silent anymore, so it was no surprise when she turned to Kimi with a glare of her own. " I speak from experience, and so should you! Obviously, your marriage with Touga himself was an unhappy one, and only used to produce an heir, Kimi. You may say Sesshomaru is yours, but I will be the one to correct you and say he is mine as much as InuYasha is! I LOVE THEM BOTH!" By this time, Izaoyi was standing, fists curled at her sides. Her attention shifted to Touga who shuffled nervously in his seat.

" I can not believe that you would force this upon your son! There is no wrong in marrying a human! You married and MATED me! What is the difference between Kagome and I?" For a human, she snarled as well as any angered bitch. Kimi was silenced for a moment, and Touga had the decency to look away.

For the life of him, he couldn't come up with a reason about why Sesshomaru shouldn't remain married to the girl.

" Until you can find a legitimate reason I suggest you welcome Kagome with open arms, otherwise you will find yourself on the couch!"

Storming out of the office that they were in, Touga flinched as the door was slammed shut. Kimi remained pensive before leaning back into her seat.

"No matter. The council was informed. Even if Sesshomaru wishes to stay with the human, she would need to prove herself a suitable mate. Only then will he be able to remain in this farce of a marriage."

Touga remained silent, thinking on what the next course of action should be. Really, what could he do? He only wanted what was best for Sesshomaru, and since he assumed that the arranged marriage was for the best, he didn't think anything of it. Not until he married this Kagome Higuarshi person. Golden hues turned to the picture of him and Izayoi on their wedding day.

Gods, how he loved that woman.

'_Perhaps this is what Sesshomaru needs. '_

It was best to leave his eldest alone, and allow the events that would follow this unsuspecting marriage to unfold.

"I'm sure they will find her charming."

"If not?"

"Then we shall do what we can for Sesshomaru. "

The conversation ended there, and all Kimi could do was sigh softly. As much as she hated Izayoi, she was right. Not that she admit that, even if she was dying a slow painful death.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure how to handle the situation at hand. A part of her was furious at Kagome for being so reckless, but seeing how Sesshomaru was, she knew she shouldn't worry.

Though he was demon, she could tell he was a good one.

It set her nerves at ease.

"Well…I don't approve of your actions young lady—" Seeing the sad look on Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi patted her cheek. " –I can hardly stay mad at you. After all, you have achieved so much in your life! You are entitled to your own happiness. " She moved past Kagome and reached out to hug Sesshomaru.

He tensed beneath his mother in law's arms, but soon relaxed. He never received a hug from his own mother, and here he was getting one from Kagome's. Awkwardly, he hugged her back, which earned a giggle from both women. When she pulled away, she smiled up happily at Sesshomaru, sniffling a bit. She used the apron to dab at her eyes.

"Oh! I'll be right back!"

She disappeared from the kitchen, and up the stairs. Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru, and laced their fingers together, a pretty blush dusting the apples of her cheeks.

When her mother returned, she noticed that she was clutching a box to her chest. "Here. I want you both to have this."

Gently, Kagome had taken the velvet box from her mother, and opened it. Even Sesshomaru was curious to see what was inside. Kagome gasped, her eyes watering at the sight.

Carefully, she pulled out the longer chain that was inside, holding it up for Sesshomaru to see. "This is—"

"It was your fathers, and mine." Her mother reached out for the smaller necklace that held a square charm to it. Kagome handed her the chain that belonged to her father back , and watched as Mrs. Higarushi clipped both the circle and square charms together. The colorful charms fit perfectly together, forming one charm. Their Mandala necklaces.

Sesshomaru knew that it meant something to both Higaurshi women, so when he was handed the two necklaces, he unclasped the charms, and motioned for Kagome to lift her hair up. Placing the necklace around her neck, he watched the square charm rest over her heart, before handing her his. She repeated the action after placing a chaste kiss to his own charm.

"Your father gave this to me on our wedding night, and wore it up until his death. We had agreed that you would have it when you got married. Your father and I were so different, but in a good way. We balanced each other so much that we felt like we were one. He was my strength and I was his. When we were together we felt complete. Whole. "

Mrs. Higuarshi remained quiet, reminiscing about her past with her husband. She still loved him even if he was gone for nearly several years. There wasn't a day that he wasn't in her mind. Sometimes she could still smell his cologne, and hear his laugh. She sniffed, and dabbed her eyes once again. "Well…you both take care of each other. " She patted each on the cheek before moving past them to go to her room.

Kagome stroked the square charm she wore as Sesshomaru brought her closer. These necklaces were something her parents wore, and it was considered a treasure by both women. He promised himself he would take care with it, just like he would with Kagome.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting this gift. You didn't have to."

He cupped her cheek. " You are this ones wife. I am honored to have received such a blessing from your mother." He admitted, earning a bashful smile from Kagome. He watched as she clipped their charms together once more.

"We are one." She murmured, holding the charm in her palm.

"Yes."

He didn't get a chance to say or do a thing when Kagome's grandfather ran into the house yelling 'Be gone demon!' and slapping a ofuda right on Sesshomaru's forhead.

Course it did nothing but annoy him. Plucking the offending paper off his face, Sesshomaru glanced at it and then glanced at Kagome's grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Kagome giggled out, which had Sesshomaru perking an eyebrow in her direction. "I'm sorry. He does that sometimes. Grandpa! This is my HUSBAND!"

Her grandfather's eyes bulged as he choked on his words, but Souta, who just walked in exclaimed how _cool_ it was.

" I have a full demon as my brother in law! This is so awesome!"

What….did he get himself into? His phone rang as Kagome scolded her grandfather while trying to calm a hyper Souta who shot questions at her by the second. Not needing to be excused, he grabbed his phone, and glanced at the screen.

Not recognizing the number, he answered it.

"Ahh..Sesshomaru. It is Lord Hideki."

Fuck.

This wasn't good. " Lord Hideki." He replied coolly which earned a chuckle on the other end.

"I hear you married. Congratulations. Unfortunately, this is not a pleasant call, and do forgive me for the interruption, however, it was brought to our attention that it's a human you married?"

He gripped his phone. "What of it?"

Hideki tutted on the other end. Insolent pup didn't know to respect his elders. He will change that. "Well I would love to meet your wife in person. " _See if she is suitable to remain at your side._

It wasn't said, but he could still hear it. Sesshomaru tried not to growl. The council still found ways to butt into business that wasn't theirs. Unfortunately, because his father owned the entire west of Japan, it bound to happen. "I am sure she will be delighted."

"Excellent! I shall inform the other members of the council at once. I expect to see her at the end of the week."

Then without a word of good bye he hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" He glanced over a shoulder to Kagome, who looked as worried as he felt.

" A council member just contacted me. They wish to meet you."

"Oh….is…is that bad?"

"It is not unheard of for a demon to marry a human."

"I feel a but coming on."

He nodded." However, it _is_ unheard of for a demon to marry a priestess. I am sure they wish to test your powers, and question you on your—"

"Pedigree?"

As much as he didn't want to admit that, it was the correct choice of word to use for the moment. He comes from a powerful bloodline, so it would make sense that they would wish to see if Kagome was worth to carry it on, even if she birthed half breeds.

She rubbed her forearms. "I see. Well….when do I meet them."

"The end of this week."

"That doesn't give us much time to prep. I may have to cut work short some days to get practice in."

"Practice?"

"Mhm! We might be newly weds, and barely know each other—" She touched her necklace charm. "—But I won't let them get the chance to embarrass you because we got married. I promise to do my best, Sesshomaru. The last thing I want is to bring you shame."

He was shocked into silence. Never had he heard a woman speak those words to him, and what was more amazing was that not only is Kagome human, but like she said, they barely knew one another. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to put his faith into the human woman before him.

"I believe you will impress them."

She gave him a thumbs up. " Of course!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you soooo much for the encouraging reviews! You guys are what help me keep this story going! I love each and every one of you! I hope you like this chapter. Things are going to get complicated in the next chapters, and Naraku will be making his appearance soon! D

As for the necklace. Here's a bit of the meaning behind it:

_The word Mandala (pronunciation mon- dah- lah) means "circle". A Mandala represents wholeness, a cosmic diagram reminding us of our relation to infinity, extending beyond and within our bodies and minds._

_The mandala appears to us in all aspects of life, the Earth, the Sun, the Moon and more obviously the circles of life encompassing friends, family and communities. Mandalas are circular designs symbolizing the notion that life is never ending. Many mandalas have spiritual significance to an individual or group of individuals. The Hindus were one of the first people to use a mandala as a spiritual tool, but the mandalas most individuals are familiar with, are ones made by Buddhists._

_Mandalas are used for meditation purposes allowing the individual meditating to become one with the universe. There are not many who are able to achieve this state of mind from just studying a mandala. The symbolism behind the creation of a mandala can have significant meaning for many individuals whether they are Jewish, Buddhist, Christian, Pagan or of any other religious orientation._

_Mandalas can be created by individuals to symbolize their journeys through life. Mandalas can also tell a story of where an individual has been. In some cases they will reveal the individual's path in life. Groups can create mandalas that will reveal what they should be doing in order to grow and develop as a group._

You guys can google it for the site if you like. But that about sums it up.

Happy reading! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage 101

Chapter 7: Monday Woes

" I say what I want to say and do what I want to do. There's no in between. People will either love you for it, or hate you for it."

-Eminem

* * *

**Playlists**

_Love Hurts_ by Lee Sang Gon

_Please_ by Kim Hyun Joong

_Complicated_ by Nivea

* * *

**Monday**

Kagome had sighed, fingers rubbing her achy temples as she ignored the mound of paper work that needed to be done. After the visit with her mother, they had driven back to their home. Sesshomaru was kind enough to actually give Kagome her own room until she was ready to share his. There were so many things happening right now that having sex with her husband was the last thing on her mind.

_'Poor Sesshomaru._' She thought glumly. Resting her hands on the polished desk top, azure hues stared at the wedding ring on her finger. She twirled it for a second, lost in her own thoughts. With another soft sigh, Kagome had began to go through her paperwork, going over test results from patients. Turning her attention to her computer, Kagome had logged into the system, and began key in information from the sheets of paper.

A few moments had passed until Sango came barging into the office. "Kagome!"

The petite doctor jumped in her seat, yelping at her friends outburst. Pressing her hand to her chest to try and calm her racing heart, Kagome had frowned at Sango, who looked panicked. Growing nervous as her friend chatted about something and nothing had left Kagome feeling dizzy. Standing from her seat, Kagome had smacked her hands on her desk and yelled out to Sango.

"Relax! Breathe and tell me what's wrong!" She demanded, causing the brunette to pause mid ramble. Snatching the control for the tv in her office, Sango flipped it on and began to surf the stations until she landed on the local news channel.

" _Rumor has it that Sesshomaru Tashio has tied the knot with an unknown woman. A mysterious picture of the woman in question has surfaced. However, any efforts to obtain information about the mystery wife to Sesshomaru has proven fruitfulness. Sources close to Kagura Sato tell us that the engagement between the two has been broken off due to the unfortunate reports that surround the Heir to the Tashio fortune. Whether it's just a rumor, or facts, I'm sure the question on everyone's mine is : Who is this lucky girl, and just how did she manage to snag Japan's most handsome man? This is Akiko Matsumoto reporting live."_

Kagome was stunned into silence as Sango stood by her side. The screen to the television went black. It was quiet. Neither woman knew what to say to the other. Kagome's heart thudded in her chest, the blood rushing through her veins drowned out everything else. Shakily, she grabbed the nearest chair and slowly sat down. Sango was unsure of what to say, let alone what to do. Saying that it was going to be alright wouldn't exactly be true, and it was the last thing she really wanted to say to Kagome right now.

"Kagome?"

"How did they find out?"

"….I don't know. Someone must have said something to them. "

" Do you think Sesshomaru knows?"

Shrugging, Kagome could only stare down at her lap, eyeing the wedding band on her finger and the glittering engagement ring. Things were happening way to fast, but both she and Sesshomaru had agreed that come what may, they would do their best to work through whatever problems that would present themselves. They just had to.

As if she just realized something, Kagome stood and went to where her purse was and began to dig through the contents. Growing frustrated, she dumped everything onto her desk, fumbling around until she snatched up her phone.

"Kagome, what are you~"

Quickly, she dialed her husbands phone number, brining the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. "Sesshomaru, call me back. It's really important." Ending the call, Kagome had nibbled on her thumb nail, pacing the room back and forth. Poor Sango was really, and absolutely at a loss of what to do. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she flipped it open and read the text message she had received from Miroku. Turning on the television, they had flipped to another station where Kagura was being interviewed live on TV!

"What the—"

"We are here today live with Kagura Sato. "

Kagura sniffled, delicately dabbing at her eyes, careful to avoid smearing her perfect make up. Her eyes were watery, and her nose was a bit pink from blowing it and wiping it. The elderly host patted Kagura's hand.

"Now, Kagura. You were engaged to be married to Japan's wealthiest demon! Why don't you explain to us what exactly happened?"

The hostess gave Kagura a minute to compose herself before she started to talk. " Well, I honestly don't know. What minute we were engaged, talking about the wedding, and the next I find out he married some hussy! "

"There were no signs of him cheating? "

"No. None. I mean, I know he would always spend his time at the office when a important business merger would come up, but we were….h..happy!" She hiccupped and blew her nose.

The interview between the two women continued for another five minutes. To Kagome it felt like an eternity. Her and Sesshomaru's marriage seemed to be the hottest topic around now. It wouldn't be long before they found out who she was or where she worked. Her phone ringed, and a glance at the screen showed that it was Sesshomaru calling her back. "Sesshomaru!"

"I have seen the news."

"Kagura was just interviewed on live TV!"

"I am aware. Do not worry Kagome, it shall be dealt with. No one will find out who you are until we are ready."

Chewing her lower lip, she had clutched the phone unsure of what to believe. When reporters caught wind of a good story, it was difficult for them to give it up. Even if it ruined the lives of others in the process.

"What if they find out before then? Who do you think told the news? Was it Kagura?" Kagome fired question after question to Sesshomaru, who tried to answer to the best of his ability. The only thing he could do was reassure his wife that nothing would happen, and they would clean up this mess. This was not the way to announce their marriage, and whoever had done so would pay dearly.

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his cushioned seat, leaning back, feet propped on the corner of his black lacquer desk. Crimson hues glittered with malicious amusement. All the news stations seemed to be gossiping about Kagome's and Sesshomaru's marriage. It was funny really. If it weren't for him, this wouldn't be news. It was just a step in the right direction of ending the amusing union. In a few days time, he would leak a few photos of Kagome and Sesshomaru. The only thing he had to do was capture them first. He wondered how the Council was handling this. Picking up another picture off his desk, Naraku ran a finger along the glossy image of Kagome.

The divorce between the two couldn't happen sooner. He wanted to feel what it was like to fuck the girl senseless.

_'Patience to the spider.'_

All good things in due time.

First thing was first, he had to place obstacle's in their way to speed up the end of their marriage. There were already a few ideas that he was going to try to do. First thing would be to try and mess with Kagome's poor clinic. Stressing her out about the place would be a sure way to get them to argue. The next step was to start messing with Ssesshomaru, and he would need Kagura's help with that one.

Just like he had used her help today for the interview. Poor Kagome. Naraku was pretty sure the human woman was losing her shit right about now. The thought alone had him grinning, fingers drumming against the glossy desk.

It was so good to be bad.

* * *

The Council had no idea what was going on. Why would Kagura Sato do something that was so utterly…..human? An emergency board meeting was being held today because of the incident that had happened. Lord Hideki was sitting in his chambers, his long time friend, Ryo Ichikawa, hummed thoughtfully as the television was turned off. The hawk demon turned coppery hues towards the fox.

"That was interesting." Ryo commented dryly. Hideki eyed his irritating friend.

"The girl in question is to be reviewed this Friday. Due to recent events I am tempted to urge the others to move it up for today. "

"Now that isn't fair. The poor girl will have a hard enough time trying to impress the others."

"Are you saying you are impressed, Ryo?"

"Perhaps I am. To see her rile up the Sato family in such a way is quite amusing." Ryo examined his manicured nails. "And she isn't even properly introduced! Can you imagine what will happen when they finally do bring her out into the public? "

"It's scandalous!" Roared Hideki, slapping his hand onto his table. "To think that they have the audacity to allow their mongrel son marry a miko!"

"For a second I thought you were going to say human."

" You know as well as I do that mating a human is not the issue. " Hideki had responded with a grunt.

"Of course not, considering you've had human mistresses. Tell me, does your mate still get angry about it? " Hideki knew Ryo was teasing him, even if it what his hawk friend had said was true. There were times in the beginning of their relationship where Hideki would have human women as concubines, and his wife would go nuts. Back then it was of no consequence for a demon to kill a human, these days however, was completely different.

"We are off topic."

"Clearly. There was no harm in reminiscing on the good old days."

"Hm."

With the friendly banter over between the two, Ryo had sat back comfortably in his chair, both he and Hideki lost in their own thoughts. One thinking about what to have for lunch, the other thinking about the situation at hand.

* * *

To say that Seshsomaru wasn't furious would be a understatement. In fact, after looking at the news, he was absolutely livid. Never one to lose control of any emotion, Sesshomaru couldn't help but snarl, and lash out at anyone. He paced in his office, his father on speaker.

"Calm down son."

Sesshomaru growled in response, " Kagura will pay for this."

Sesshomaru's father sighed on the phone. Truth of the matter was, he couldn't blame his eldest for reacting this way. If he were in Sesshomaru's shoes he would have lost it as well. Still, it would do no good to be blinded by anger.

" One step at a time. For now your wife needs you. I shall send InuYasha over to take care of things in the office. You need to see if Kagome is alright. I am sure this is quite the shock for her. Let's not forget that she needs you to help her prep for the Council meeting this Friday. "

Sesshomaru stopped pacing, and glanced at the phone, eyes tinged a soft pink. His sire was correct on this matter. To lash out at Kagura for this would not be wise, but he will take care of handling the wind witch personally.

"Sesshomaru, are you still there?"

He blinked and glanced out the window, reigning in his beast and temper. "Yes. I shall go to Kagome, and see how she is fairing."

"Good choice. "

"Make sure my imbecilic half brother doesn't run the company to the ground, father." Before he could retort, Sesshomaru had ended the call. Grabbing his coat, and keys, the oldest Tashio had strutted out of the office, intent on heading to Kagome's job.

HE remembered how she sounded over the phone. Clearly she was shaken up by the interview that Kagura had done. As he left the building and headed towards his car, Sesshomaru had to wonder why Kagura would do this. Well….not wonder, he _knew_ why she had done this, but didn't she know that they would both be unhappy? Perhaps if he had handled the situation better then maybe she would not have done something as drastic as this? What if he had ended it earlier instead of trying to please his pack by marrying her?

He was so lost in his thoughts he never once realized that he was sitting in his car. Losing his composure for a moment, Sesshomaru had ran clawed digits through his hair, amber hues fluttering closed as he tried to compose himself. Just thinking about his ex had given him a headache. Once he felt like he had a firm grasp on his thoughts, he had turned the car on and left the building, heading towards Kagome's clinic.

* * *

"Must you be drastic?" Came the soft voice from the doorway.

Crimson orbs shifted towards the unwanted company, her lips curling in some annoyance. There resting against the door frame was her younger sister Kanna. Stepping into the room, the pale teen had moved to sit on her sisters bed. Folding her hands neatly into her lap, Kanna stared at Kagura while she brushed her hair.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe." Kanna murmured. " Sesshomaru, will not be pleased."

Slamming her brush down onto her vanity table, Kagura turned to face her sister, eyes blazing with hurt and anger. "Whose side are you on, Kanna?" She questioned with a growl.

The petite girl remained rooted on her spot. " There are no sides. Not in this, Kagura. In the end you will be the one who will hurt more. Perhaps, you should consider letting go of Sesshomaru." Slipping off the bed, she padded towards the door way before glancing back a her older sister. " It would be wise to end this before things get out of control."

Silently she slipped out of the room, leaving Kagura alone and clinging to her brush handle. Standing up from her chair, she went towards the door, slamming it shut. Her heart ached in her chest, her grip on the brush tightened. She gritted her teeth and fought not to cry again. She had been doing nothing but shedding tears since the day that Sesshomaru left her for a human!

"He's going to be mine!" She yelled at no one in particular. Staring at her reflection from across the room, Kagura had snarled at thrown her brush at the mirror. It shattered the glass entirely. Sharp, jagged pieces littered her carpet in a glittering mess. Sliding down her door, Kagura inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. Her hands moved to wipe her teary eyes. She wouldn't cry. Not any more, but it didn't stop her from huddling into her self.

' _I won't cry.'_

'_I won't cry.'_

'_I won't…..cry.'_

In the end though, she did cry, only this time they weren't sobs.

* * *

AN: Boom. Another chapter done. No worries. Tuesday is being worked on as we speak. I'm so sorry that I took forever to update. –bows repeatedly- Please forgive me! Anyways, let's see if anyone can guess where _Patience to the spider_ came from. Just a hint, a really awesome author thought it up. D


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage 101

Chapter 8: Trials and Tribulations

"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."

_Franklin P. Jones_

* * *

**Playlists**

_Heart by Heart_ byDemi Lovato

_Tears Stole The Heart_ by Ailee

_Stay_ by Rihanna

* * *

**Tuesday**

Oh how today of all days just seemed to _drag_ on and on. Kagome couldn't stand it! Good grief. It was like, every time she glanced at the clock, time would just go slower and slower. She shifted in the chair, tapping the end of her pen on her desk. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock._

Ugh! Tossing the pen onto her load of paperwork, she had leaned her head back, resting it on the cushioned seat, lips pursed in annoyance. Idly she toyed with the wedding band. With the paparazzi running amuck, it was a big difficult to actually get work done. She had to call and reschedule appointments with some of her patients. Once word had got out where she worked, Kagome was happy that Sesshomaru had showed up to help calm her nerves.

Dealing with the paparazzi in your face all the time was a bit overwhelming. She had asked Sesshomaru how he dealt with it, and his response was sunglasses.

Sunglasses!

What kind of an answer was that? Sure they helped when dealing with the blinding flashes, but it didn't stop them from hounding you while shoving their microphones in your face as they fired off questions! Truthfully, Kagome wasn't sure if she could handle it all. There were times during the day when she wanted to hide out, or actually ignore Sesshomaru. Reaching up, she toyed with the necklace that her mom had given her. Even if their marriage was something of a mistake, she couldn't bring herself to end something that seemed so wonderful.

If she had to deal with the paparazzi while being married to Sesshomaru, then so be it. Kagome was tough. She could handle this.

'_I wonder how Hojo is taking the news.'_

Just thinking about his reaction had left her feeling smug. She hoped that her ex's jaw hit the ground in shock. He was missing out on the best thing in his life. But it didn't matter, it was quite obvious that Kagome had moved on to greener pastures.

Her phone beeped, letting her know that she received a text message. Most likely one of her family members, or Sango checking up on her. After all, Kagome nearly had a melt down from yesterday. It was funny when she thought about it. It had only been one day, and she was spazzing out over a silly interview with a jealous ex-fiance.

Part of Kagome felt bad for Kagura, and another part didn't. If the wind witch was going to act this way, then Kagome was pretty sure that Sesshomaru was glad to have gotten out of the relationship when he had. Reaching out to grasp her phone so she could read the text, Kagome realized that it was from her _husband._ Smiling, she had leaned back comfortably in her chair and decided to text back. Today didn't seem like it was going to be a bad day. The paparazzi would no doubt disperse by the time Kagome would leave the office. Worst case scenario would be her having to sneak out the back way, which was fine by her.

At the end of the work day, it was exactly what she had done, taking the back way to get to her car, and to drive off before the paparazzi knew what was happening. It wasn't until she got home that things got really interesting. Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the living room, sipping on a bottle of water. He had explained that he was going to help her focus on how to use her powers for offensive attacks.

"Get dressed."

He had all but ordered, which Kagome had not argued. He was going out of his way to help, and she wasn't going to disappoint by bitching and complaining. Doing as she was told, Kagome had ran to change into comfortable workout clothes before meeting Sesshomaru down in the small work out area he had set up in a spare bedroom.

They had spent quite a few hours trying to get Kagome to focus her purifying powers as weapons. Each time she got close to it, she would break her concentration and the weapon formed would dissipate into nothing. It was frustrating and led to their first argument.

Both had stormed off to mad at the other to say much of anything else for the night.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Sesshomaru stared out his office window, hands clasped behind his back. His father and grandfather were occupying the seats by his desk, babbling about something or other. Truthfully, Sesshomaru wasn't really paying attention. His wife, and he said that with as much affection as he could muster, was dealing with the paparazzi well enough. He knew she didn't like being in the publics eye, but there was really nothing he could do. He was glad that she wasn't freaking out like any other person no doubt would. It was when he thought back to their heated argument during her training session that he felt a unfamiliar feeling squeeze his normally iced heart. Sesshomaru had rolled his shoulders in response to it, not really wanting to put a name to the feeling, though he was sure that it was something akin to guilt. He would most definitely need to apologize to Kagome for the way he reacted to her frustrated outburst.

"Are you listening boy!"

His lip curled in annoyance. After all these centuries his grandfather still treated him like a pup. If one thought about it, they would realize that his grandfather wasn't exactly wrong.

"No."

"Ugh! Touga talk some sense to your son!" Nearing 6000 years of age, Shigeo Imamura was still a force to be reckoned with. When the old man was determined about something, he went out and did it. His own father was almost 4000. Why didn't his mother kill off her finicky dad?

The eldest demon looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. Sesshomaru silently took joy in that. He hoped his grandfather would.

"He's determined to make this work." His father shrugged.

"Impossible! The Council will not approve. Even if…if…his WIFE—" Shigeo spat. "—Passed whatever test they have planned, do you honestly believe that Kagura's father will stand for it? What if he produced another deformed offspring like your blasted son, InuYasha! It would be the end of our line!" Shigeo fumed while he slammed his hand on the glossy desk top.

There were many things that Touga would tolerate, insulting his sons weren't one of them. He snarled at the elder, eyes flashing crimson. Sesshomaru growled himself, but Shigeo remained unaffected by the threats.

In fact, he scoffed! " Your threats do not frighten me! I was seeing battles while you were sucking on your mothers tit!" He snarled himself, while glaring down Sesshomaru, and even Touga. Jabbing a finger onto the desk, he leaned forward from his seat.

"End this nonsense if you have to. And do it quickly. I might not have been able to demand it from your father when he mated that human wench." At this Touga stood up, the chair launching backward, and hitting the floor with a heavy, resounding thud.

"FOOL! You will not speak of my mate in such a tone!"

Again, the threat fell on deaf ears. " However, you are my grandson, and I WILL demand it from you!" Abruptly, Shigeo stood from his seat, sneering at the snarling Touga before disappearing from the room, with a loud slam of the large door.

Sesshomaru didn't see the point in trying to get a word in when his grandfather was on a rampage. He wasn't even going to bother fulfilling that request. His father kicked the chair into the wall, growling in his throat, baring his teeth while pacing the office.

"It's times like these I wish I could kill off a nuisance without there being repercussions for it."

For once, Sesshomaru silently agreed with his sire.

After the disagreement in his office earlier that day, Sesshomaru had packed his bags and left the building. On the way, he had managed to pick up a pretty bouquet of flowers for his wife.

"My wife." The word just rolled off his tongue. Sesshomaru actually liked the sound of it. Upon arriving to their home, he had got out the car, then made his way to the front door. When he had opened it, instincts had driven him to jump out of the way as a arrow of pink purifying energy singed a small burn into the wall where his head had been next to.

Amber hues glanced over towards a smirking Kagome. "Almost had you!" Setting his things down, and placing the flowers on the nearby table, Sesshomaru had charged towards the squealing priestess.

* * *

**Thursday**

Poking her food during dinner, Kagome had sighed softly, before shyly glancing up to her husband. It was still weird and yet very much refreshing to call him that. When he had explained all that had happened, Kagome wasn't sure how to take it. She was hurt, yes. There were still demons out there, old school demons, that were firm in their way of thinking. A demon of Sesshomaru's caliber should not be married to a human, let alone a priestess.

That was a big hell to the no!

In all honesty, it didn't really matter to Kagome what other people thought. So far, she and Sesshomaru were happy, with the exception of Tuesday. She had begun to notice the way his eyes would soften when they glanced in her direction, or how the corners of his lips would tug upward into a teeny tiny smirk. Even as he touched her, whether it was combing his fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek, or tracing her lips, the contact was always soft, caring….warm.

Even if he used a cold tone with other people, his voice would gradually warm when he spoke to her. It was enough to make her heart flutter. It was all the little things that no one would see, but she could.

During the evenings when they were home from work, Kagome would train with Sesshomaru. She had become well acquainted with the floor mat during the week. Training sessions were hard, and since tomorrow was the day of the test, Sesshomaru had suggested that she eat a good dinner and get some rest.

A quick glance at Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to easily realize that she was nervous about tomorrow. A very small part of him was as well. Reaching out, he had gently grasped Kagome's hand, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. No matter what they would deal with whatever tomorrow. When she gave him a small smile back, he knew that they both would be alright. He meant what he said back at the party. He wanted to try this relationship out, and see where it goes.

This test was just an obstacle that he was sure they would both pass, and if not they would help the other pick up the pieces and try again. Everything they were dealing with was either hard, or going to be, but not impossible.

* * *

**Friday**

Today was the day. Try as she might, Kagome couldn't sleep a wink last night, and she was sure Sesshomaru was just as restless, even if he didn't show it. Sitting at the vanity table, Kagome stared at her reflection, toying with the brush that rested on the table top. She was already dressed and ready to go. Having decided to get up from bed since she couldn't sleep earlier, she had put on a pair of workout pants, and a regular tank top.

The drive to the Council hall felt like forever. Upon arriving, she was escorted to a private changing room where a outfit was provided for her. The leather body suit was black, the red obi sash was tied into a bow on her back. Tabi socks and boots were provided as well as a plain, gray breastplate. Once it was secured in place, she had braided her hair, tying it with a hairband. Grabbing the bow and arrow that had been given to her, Kagome had walked out of the room where she was escorted to the main hall by two demons.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, Kagome had glanced up to the seated demons.

Ten different pair of eyes stared down their noses at her, leaving Kagome wanting to fidget.

Hideki narrowed his eyes at her. "Kagome Higuarshi." His voice boomed, and it had taken a lot of effort not to flinch. She felt like she was in middle school, and getting scolded for not completing her homework.

"You have been brought before the Council to prove your worth so that you may stay mated to Sesshomaru, yes?"

"Yes."

Unfortunately, brought wasn't the word she would use, more like…summoned. This was Hideki's way of politely saying so. Jerk.

" We have decided that if you should fail these tests, or if we deem you unworthy in the end, you will annul the marriage, and be forced to remove your partial bond to your mate!"

Squinting her eyes, Kagome had nodded her head. She understood what was at stake. It was just a shame that Sesshomaru couldn't be in the room with her. It wouldn't be bad if she could get a nod of moral support. Kagome's heart had dropped though when he explained that he wouldn't be able to enter the room the test was held in. He had gone on to explain that it was quite possible she would be tested with life threatening situations, and it wouldn't bode well if he lost control of his beast during the test. The Council would immediately order them to separate, automatically deeming Kagome weak, and therefore unworthy _because_ he couldn't keep a tight reign on his beast. Essentially, it would be her fault.

Back in the feudal era, if a woman was to partake in a battle with her mate, she had to be able to hold her own. If she was in any sort of mortal danger with her mate around it would most likely trigger him to lose control of his beast since he would try to protect his female. It would lead to him forgetting about the battle itself and trying to rescue his woman, quite possibly allowing the enemy to land a killing blow.

It was why it was frowned upon when women wanted to join the fight to help. It had done more harm then good.

"There are three tests that you must complete in the allotted time given. The first test, is a test of strength. You have five minutes to complete it. Begin!"

Kagome wasn't sure what was happening, one thing they were talking, and the next a large door slid open. A large, ogre had snarled at her, the club it was carrying dragging on the floor. Azure hues widened comically, as she mouthed a 'O'. Stumbling back, Kagome had felt her heart rate triple as the green demon bumbled his way towards her. Large, yellow tusks curled from his lower jaw, and up towards the top, drool dripped from the right side of his mouth. Beady red eyes stared hungrily at her. His grey hair was tied messily at the nape of his neck. Talon like fingers reached out towards her. Squeaking, Kagome and stepped out of it's reach, earning a displeased snarl.

The ogre's breath smelled foul. Like rotting fish. Kagome wanted to gag. He raised it's club overhead, and brought it down. Jumping out of the way, Kagome had tripped and lost her balance.

"Ohh no!"

She narrowly dodged another deadly swing, rolling towards the bow that had slipped from her sweaty hand. "Shit!" Before she could reach it, the ogre had swung once again, pushing Kagome into the defensive.

Holding her hands out, she had managed to form a barrier in the knick of time. There was no way she could reach her bow from her position. The ogre howled furiously as he batted away at the pink barrier. Kagome gritted her teeth. She couldn't fail! She wouldn't!

Reaching behind, she plucked a arrow from the quiver that held them. She held it tight in her hand. She had limited arrows, and had to make this work. Focusing her powers on the sharp tip, Kagome watched as it glowed a iridescent pink. "Gotcha!"

Just as the oger went to swing once more, Kagome brought the barrier down, lunging at the large beast, and stabbing it in the torso with her arrow.

It cried out in pain, squealing as it stumbled back.

"Two minutes!"

Jumping back towards her bow, Kagome quickly scooped it up, notching another arrow. The ogre had roared angrily, charging at Kagome with it's stomach still burning, the arrow long gone.

"Please work." She grumbled, pulling the draw string taut and then letting it go. The arrow zinged in the air, the tip glowing brightly before it impaled the demon right between the eyes.

Screeching, the ogre was engulfed in a bright white light as it burned before it vanished, and all that was left was ash. Kagome wanted to fall back on her rear and relax for a second, but couldn't bring herself to do it. It would make her look weak. She couldn't let that happen.

Standing to her full height, she had stared up at the Council members. Hideki didn't look pleased by the outcome.

"The next test is one of endurance. " He snapped, clearly irriated.

Unsure of what to expect, Kagome had her guard up. The door slid open once again, only this time several people carrying buckets of water came out, followed by another person. They had set the buckets down, water sloshing over the rims and onto the floor just before disappearing back into the room they came from. A female demon slowly approached Kagome, flipping her aqua hair over a bare shoulder. Her hands were folded into the sleeves of her bellowed shirt, her long skirt dragging on the floor. Chartreuse hues blinked lazily at her.

"Lord Hideki, I am to fight this girl?" She purred, elf ears twitching.

"Quite Mika and do as your told!"

How many times had they gone over this?

The demon, Mika, sighed dramatically, painted lips turning into a pout. This was just to troublesome for her. Considering that she was a elemental though, they had deemed it necessary for her to participate. Honestly, she didn't care who Sesshomaru took to bed. Why couldn't they old geezers that ran this just get with the program?

As Kagome stared at the demoness, she noticed a black tail twitching behind her. Staring dumbfounded at it, she had actually squealed, running up to Mika.

"You're a cat! Oh your tail is so cute!" Kagome gushed.

Grinning, Mika had replied. "Of course it is! It's mine!"

Both girls had giggled until Hideki slammed his hand down causing them both to jump.

"If you will continue with the test!" He snarled, earning a few chuckles from the other council members.

"Ugh! Fine! You'll have to forgive me. This is a test after all, so don't expect me to take it easy on you. "

It was like magic, because the next thing Kagome knew this demoness, Mika was using the water as a weapon! It had poor Kagome jumping out of the way from a blade made of water to avoid being hurt. What the hell?!

Mika didn't seem phased in the least, in fact, as she stood there with the blade of water, she was smirking. "Nice. Let's see if you can dodge this!"

The blade of water had shifted into a water whip, snapping it at Kagome. Before she could leap away again, the end of it caught her ankle, tugging her to the ground. Raising her other hand, Mika had used the whip to drag Kagome closer.

Unsure of what to do, Kagome had clawed at the ground, trying to wiggle free. It wasn't until she was hoisted upside down into the air, that she began to panic. She had never heard of a elemental demon before, so fighting her was something new! Mika wasted no time in kicking the human girl into a nearby wall.

Sliding down with a painful grunt, Kagome winced as she shifted to stand, her hand reaching up to grasp her aching side. Over and over, Mika had used the water to attack Kagome.

Grunting as she bounced off the floor and rolled, Kagome had shakily stood on her hands and knees, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Mika slowly approached, frowning. With a lazy flick of her wrist, she had engulfed Kagome in a ball of water.

The Council members, and elemental watched Kagome beat against the wall of water, trying to hold her breath. She grasped her throat, trying not to choke on water. Most of the members thought this was going to be the end of Sesshomaru's human mate.

'_Don't panic! Don't give up! You can do this!' _

She was so tired and drained. Using her powers to bring up shields or blasts of energy to try and shock Mika had been taxing. All Kagome wanted to do was rest. Her eyes drifted shut as she floated in the ball of water, her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Mika's heart thumped in her chest. Why hasn't Hideki called the test off, it was clear the human girl wasn't going to pass.

Kagome bobbed in the ball of water, her arms floating above her head, her hair pooled around her face.

'_Sesshomaru'_

She…

Couldn't….

Fail!

Eyes snapped open, staring at Mika. Raw, untamed holy energy bubbled within her core before exploding in a bright, pink light from Kagome. It illuminated the area, causing everyone to shield their eyes right before it faded back into the panting human.

Kagome had released a shuddering breath, fighting the exhaustion she felt. Shakily, she stood, knees buckling under her weight.

"Impressive!" Mika complimented. "But not enough."

She had launched herself at Kagome, water forming two whips that were held in her hands. Wasting no time, Kagome had used her holy power to form a bow and arrow, notching it.

"To slow." She muttered before releasing it, watching as it zoomed towards Mika. The demoness paused, eyes wide, as it nicked her cheek. The water hit the ground with a splash as she brought her hand up to her bleeding face. Bringing clawed digits into her line of vision, she rubbed her thumb and finger together, smearing the dark red blood.

"Enough!" Hideki called out.

Mutters from around the Council members echoed in the quiet hall. " Did you miss on purpose?" Ryo had asked, clearly intrigued by what happened. Kagome jerked in surprise, before giving her head a shake.

"Explain" Boomed Hiroshi who sat forward.

Brushing aside some of her wet hair from her face, Kagome stared up at the panda demon. " I knew if she were hit with my arrow she would have been purified. I didn't want to kill her because of some barbaric test!" The little human woman snapped. "You would rather I kill her off because of this just to prove my worth, well I won't! You told me to endure and I did! I kept going because I want to be with Sesshomaru! I'm here to prove that I'm just as good, if not better then any demoness he would have chosen!" Agitated, she stomped her foot at the Council members, cheeks flushed pink from her anger.

Roaring his disapproval, Shigeo had launched himself towards Kagome. "You can not compare yourself to a demoness girl. You are a mere _human_. Your kind were nothing but sustenance in the feudal era, and your kind are still at the bottom of the food chain. " He sneered into her face, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up with ease. Kagome clutched his wrist, grunting as she struggled to breathe.

" You will never be worthy in my eyes. Try as you might, you will never be nothing more then a meager worm." Tossing her aside like nothing, Shigeo pivoted on the sole of his boot and stormed away.

It was clear what he was going to vote. Rubbing her bruised neck, Kagome glared in the direction he went in. Slowly she stood, refusing to bow her head. The last thing she wanted was to prove them right, that she was weak. Something must have happened, or Hideki must have noticed something, because he had nodded his head.

"The test is complete. Let us vote. All in favor of allowing Kagome to remain mated to Sesshomaru raise your hand."

Six hands went up.

"All in favor of annulling the marriage and absolving the Bond?" The rest of the hands went up.

"It's decided. Kagome may stay married to Sesshomaru. She will be Bonded to him during the next full moon." Murmurs soon followed once the vote was cast, though it fell on deaf ears. They were letting her stay married. She had proven herself.

"Good job. " Mika had said as she approached Kagome.

"T..Thanks." She said, still dazed by the outcome. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had entered the room, and enveloped Kagome in a small hug that she realized she was still standing there. Turning in her husbands arms, she beamed up at him.

"I did it!"

"You did."

Mika watched the exchange with a small smile. While she had only heard of Sesshomaru and his infamous stoicism, it was a treat to see him be somewhat open with his wife.

Strutting up to the elated pair, Mika had pulled her cellphone, snapped a picture of Kagome. Sesshomaru looked less then pleased, but before he could say something to the elemental, she had jutted a hip and clucked her tongue.

"Phone number?"

After looking rather dumbstruck by the encounter, Kagome quickly shook her head and had given Mika her phone number. "I just texted you my number. Keep in touch, Kagome."

Tossing her a kiss, she had turned on her heel and sashayed right out the area.

"She's….strange. I like her."

"Hn."

Turning towards her husband, Kagome gave him a crooked smile. "Should we celebrate this? I mean really, this week has been stressful enough. "

With that in mind, they couple had left, deciding to head back home so they could get ready for a night out on the town. There was nothing that could dampen their spirits at this point. The council had approved, and there was no changing that.

* * *

"Haha wow. What a night!" Gushed Kagome.

She had stumbled into their home, a glance at the clock showing that it was nearing 3:45 am. Turning towards her husband, she had thrown her arms around his neck, boldly pulling him close so she could steal a kiss. Sesshomaru didn't object. Once they broke it, Kagome had grinned, her hands running down his chest. Slowly, she had began to undo each button of his crisp shirt, pulling it open so she could see his chest.

"Kagome. I think we should—"

"Shh..shh..shh. I want this." She mumbled, leaning close so she could place soft kisses along his hard pecs. Her fingers moved to untuck his shirt, then working to actually unfasten his belt. Sesshomaru's nostrils had flared as he inhaled her arousal. He savored the spicy smell of it, his beast growled in approval. His eyes tinted pink, and when Kagome noticed, she released a breathy sigh. She could feel clawed fingers running along the sides of her figure, barely restraining themselves from tearing off her dress.

Instead, they had unzipped the damn thing, which she had kicked away. Sesshomaru wanted to howl at the sight of his mate, and the way she was dressed in nothing but those lace panties, and strapless bra. Her legs looked so delectable in the heels she wore. Picking her up from her bottom, Kagome had released a surprised squeak, her legs wrapping around his torso. Sesshomaru had stolen another kiss, muffling any protest she might have had.

He hurried to the nearest bedroom. Kicking the door open, Sesshomaru had set Kagome down onto the bed, hovering above her and nipping along her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair, arching slightly off the bed. He gently ran his claws along the swells of her breasts, causing her breath to hitch, kissing his way lower down the length of her body.

It wasn't until he reached the edge of her panties that the entire mood had shifted. His ears twitched at the sound of her softly snoring. Peeking up, he quickly jerked back, eyes wide in shock. His formally aroused wife was passed out on the bed, snoring away. Sesshomaru wanted to snarl in frustration, his own arousal quite evident and very much hurting. He pushed his palm into. He uncharacteristically lost his cool, huffing and pressing his head into his wife's thigh.

His lip curled as he grunted. Standing up, he had adjusted his pants before tucking his wife into bed after he removed her heels. Kagome didn't so much as stir from her sleep. Instead, she cuddled into the fluffy pillow, murmuring something he didn't quite catch. With another growl, he had left the room, opting to take a cold shower. Tomorrow he will deal with Kagome, and pay her back for how she left him. Already, a plan was forming in his mind, causing him to smirk as he entered the master bathroom.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for the late chapter. Please forgive 3


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage 101

Chapter 9: Spontaneous

"Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it."

-_Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

**Playlists:**

**None**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Things between Kagome and Sesshomaru had begun to slow down. Oh they still made the news now and then, but people were moving on with their lives, and moving on from the gossip that Kagura had started.

Thinking back on the wind demoness, Kagome couldn't help but feel badly about how things had ended between her and Sesshomaru. It made her heart ache a bit just thinking about what had happened. It wasn't until recently that she had started to feel bad for the way that things had ended. If she had taken better care of herself then something like this wouldn't have happened.

'_But if it didn't, I wouldn't be married to Sesshomaru. Can't say that I regret it though. I just feel bad it happened the way it did.'_

Setting aside her mug of warm tea, Kagome released a heavy sigh. What was done was done, there was no changing it, and she wouldn't let it cloud the budding relationship she has. Everything between them was wonderful, especially now that the stupid trial was over. Ever since then they have not heard from Sesshomaru's grandfather. He was no doubt still mad about what happened.

Never one to disrespect her elders, Kagame couldn't help but feel that he needed to get with the times. Then again, her own grandfather was a bit senile and set in his ways. Just picturing the two elders together, simpering about their past lives, or about the past in general left Kagome giggling. It was an amusing picture to imagine. Finishing off her tea, Kagome had placed the mug in the sink to be washed. Over the course of the two weeks, Sesshomaru had been acting...odd.

Each time she was in the room with him, he would stretch in a way that left Kagome hot, or he would look at her in a certain way that left her flushed. Just the other day, he had pinned her to a wall, and practically dry humped her, then leaving as if nothing had happened! Needless to say, she was the one taking a cold shower while trying to calm her racing heart. Just thinking about the way his claws grazed her body left her flushed. She was so lost int he memory, she didn't head when Sesshomaru had entered the kitchen.

He followed the cinnamon scent towards the kitchen where his wife was at. During the last two weeks he had been teasing her relentlessly, arousing the woman until she was left panting and flushed. He wouldn't say that it didn't bother him either when it did. Like her, he was taking those cold showers as well. The Bond between them would be completed tonight, and then there would be nothing that would part them. The edges of his lips quirked into a small smirk when he realized her flushed cheeks. Amber hues zeroed in on her thighs, watching as her muscles tightened when she pressed the together.

He was sure he could take her now if he wanted. Unfortunately, a quick glance at his watch showed he wouldn't have the time. He needed to get into work. Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru remained silently amused since he caused her to jump.

"Sesshomaru! Make some noise next time, will you!" She had huffed, blushing in the process. Turning away from him, she reached behind to get him a mug of coffee. "How long will you be in the office today? "

Giving her a nod in thanks as he had taken the coffee he said, " I'll have to stay late tonight. "

She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but couldn't really tell him no. "Alright. I'll try not to wait up for you to late." Her gaze shifted to the digital clock on the stove, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"I have to go! I'm going to be late to the office!" She had squeaked, pecking Sesshomaru on the lips and then darting out of the kitchen to get her things. Knowing that if he didn't get a move on either, he would be late for work as well. Placing the half drunk mug into the sink, he turned and strolled out of the kitchen just in time to hear his wife say a quick good bye and have a nice day.

Then just like that, she was out the door.

It was nearing noon, and her stomach was growling. In her rush, she had forgotten to grab her lunch. Sango used her chopsticks to pop a piece of _unagi _ into her mouth, moaning at the savory taste of her snack. Kagome looked on hungrily, and huffed her annoyance.

"How are you going to sit there and no offer me any!" She whined.

Smiling with a mouthful of food, Sango swallowed and leaned back in her seat. Her chopsticks were set onto the plastic plate. "I knew you forgot your food. That's why-" Leaning down, she grabbed a plastic bag, then set it onto the table. " I got you some food. I ordered us some _ramen _and _onigiri._ "

Sliding the bag across the desk, Sango went back to eating her snack while Kagome tore the bag open to get at the food. Both of them had picked at the dishes while drinking some fresh hot tea.

"So how are things with you and Sesshomaru? After all the crazy news and magazines that is."

"Oh...we're fine. But Sango, he's been acting really strange lately."

This piqued her friends interest, leaving her to sit up straighter. " What do you mean?"

"Well...for the past two weeks, he's done nothing but try to...to...seduce me, then he leaves as if nothing even happened!" Kagome smacked her hand not he desk. "Do you know how _frustrating _it is?"

Leaning back into her seat, Sango laughed and shook her head. " He's toying with you. I bet you did something you weren't supposed to do. Naughty girl. "

"W...What! I didn't do-" Her sentenced died when she recalled waking up practically naked in bed. " Oh." She pressed her fingers over her lips, her eyes wide at the realization, and her cheeks dusted a soft pink.

"Ha! See? He's just returning the favor. But-" Leaning forward, she grinned." If you want to get even though, I have an idea. When will he be home?"

"Huh? He's working late tonight."

Clapping her hands together, Sango had grinned. Not liking the look her best friend had, Kagome shot Sango a glare. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, in order for this plan to work, you actually need to get off work early. Since you don't have a lot of patients today, and since it's Friday, why don't you close the clinic early so we can do a bit of shopping?"

"I can't do that!"

"Yeah because people seem to be bursting through your doors for a checkup, Kagome!" Standing up, she snatched the keys to the clinic, ignoring Kagome's cry.

" I'm serious, I can't close. What if there is someone with an emergency?"

"There are hospitals around Kagome! One day wouldn't kill you. I promise to make this as painless as possible to. Trust me, you'll love it, and so will he. Besides, when do you ever get to do anything spontaneous!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome huffed. " The last time i did anything spontaneous, I ended up married!"

"True! But it isn't that bad. In fact, I think you like being married to him! Besides, it's not like you're a virgin! You _already_ slept with him!"

"SANGO!"

Throwing a arm around Kagome's shoulders, Sango grinned giving her a thumbs up. "Trust me, will you?"

"I can't believe I'm going to be doing this."

With the clinic closed for the day, Kagome had found that maybe Sango was right. She should relax a bit, and enjoy married life a bit more. It was probably the main reason why they had ended up int he lingerie store they were in. Her best friend looked like she was having a blast in the place. In both hands, she held up several different pieces of lingerie she figured would look good on Kagome.

It was obvious that tonight was _the night._

"Are we done yet?"

"What? No way! You have to try these things on! We need to pick something for you to wear tonight."

"But I'm not even going to stay up late for him. "

"See that's where you're wrong. Being the madam of a CEO official has it's perks. You can get into the building easily."

"Wait wait wait...what are you talking about?"

It was that moment when Sango had mentioned her plan to Kagome. It left the girl flustered and sputtering outrageously. Without room to protest that seducing Sesshomaru in his office, she was shoved into the dressing room with all the things that were picked out by her best friend.

* * *

They had spent the day together, shopping, and laughing until it was time for Kagome to get ready to meet up with Sesshomaru. He didn't know she was coming yet. It was supposed to be a surprise.

She had done her make up, her hair, and even went to a spa to get everything taken care of. Sango was right, if she was going to do this she needed to do it right. What better way to start off a good marriage then by seducing your husband at work?

"Try not to think about the fact that other demons will be able to smell where we have sex." She grumbled to herself. Her hands smoothed down the white lace, her gaze eyeing the plunging neckline. The satin ribbon that held the halter negligee up was tied neatly in a bow. What sold her on the racy teddy was the heart cutout in the back where her butt was. With Sango's help, she dressed the lingerie piece up with jewelry, and heels.

Applying red lipstick, Kagome fluffed her hair once again, grabbed her coat and left their home. She had managed to get Jaken to drive her to Sesshomaru's job. Upon arriving, she stepped out of the car once the door was open. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she had began to make her way into the building, being greeted by the guards who knew who she was. The elevator ride up to the top floor felt like forever, but really, it was just her imagination.

_Ding_

When the golden doors slid open, she had taken in a deep breath before releasing it.

'_Now or never._'

Walking with a sway to her hips, Kagome sauntered towards the double doors that Sesshomaru was behind. Grasping the door knob, and giving it a push, Kagome had stepped inside.

Clearly startled that his wife was here, Sesshomaru blinked as he glanced up from his mountain of paperwork.

"Kagome, why have you come?"

Pressing her back against the doors, taking care to lock them, she had innocently tilted her head to the side. "I came to see my husband."

"You shouldn't have come. It's late, and dangerous at night. Who brought you, Jaken?"

If she wasn't trying to be seductive, she would have blinked at the questions he had asked. There were few times where he would spout off question after question. Clucking her tongue, she pushed herself off the door, her fingers moving to unfasten the buttons on her coat. "He did, but that's because I asked him to. How can he refuse the Madam?"

"You should have waited for me at the house." He grunted, clearly annoyed that his wife ha no sense of self preservation at night. He eyed her for a second, really taking her in. It wasn't until the coat was dropped to the ground that he had froze in his seat.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked with a purr. "I spent a little bit of time trying on different ones."

Each step his wife had taken brought her closer to his spot. He realized he was staring very intently the moment she was crawling to sit on his desk. It was then that he took note of the heart shape cutout on her rear end. His beast howled in delight seeing his mate approach them in such a provocative state. She flipped her hair, and it was then he caught a whiff of the cinnamon scent. Her arousal was clearly evident. Abruptly, he stood up, making his way around the desk, hands outstretched to pull his wife flushed against him.

His fingers entangled themselves in her mane, the other pressed into her back as he held her close. Elfin ears twitched when he heard her breath hitch. Kagame's eyes grew hooded as she peered up at him through those sooty black, thick lashes. "Sess-" She murmured.

He pressed his lips against her own, stifling his name. He felt when she had pressed her hands against his chest, fisting his shirt in her small hands. His tongue delve into her mouth, causing her to moan. When he pulled back, his eyes were tinted pink, and Kagome's cheeks were flushed. "W..wha~"

"If you don't tell me to stop, I won't hold back." He growled out. The sound of it sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"I don't want you to hold back. " Reaching up, she grasped the back of his head and brought him back down for another searing kiss.

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning by the time Kagome had called a quits. The bond had remained incomplete, Sesshomaru declaring that this wasn't the right place to finish such a thing. When asked why not he simply replied 'because'.

Standing up after she stretched, Kagome went about gathering her things. "You know...I want to know when would be a good time to finish the bond?" She asked, eyeing the torn garment she had purchased before tossing it into the metal bin by his desk. Feeling a bit self conscious now, she had grabbed his shirt, and slipped it on, taking care to button up all the way. She was sweaty, and sticky, and desperately wanted a shower.

Sesshomaru himself had stood, grabbing his discarded clothing so he could get dressed as well. " It will be done soon."

"Describe soon."

" What is the rush, Kagome?"

She paused for a second, flushing a bit under his gaze. " I just...don't want anything bad to happen because this thing is incomplete. "

His gaze softened as he eyed his fidgety wife. With a soft exhale, Sesshomaru approached Kagome, gently resting his clawed hand on her cheek. " It will be fine, Kagome. I will not allow something to happen between us." When she nodded, he pressed his lips to his lips to her forehead. " Trust me."

"I will." She murmured.

"Let us dress and return home."

Once the office was somewhat clean, and the things that were scattered on the desk back in their rightful place, the couple had left the building to head home.

* * *

Kagome stretched against the bed, her hand reaching out to Sesshomaru's side, only to realize that he was gone and his side of the bed was cold.

'_Must have been gone for a while.'_

Thinking nothing more then that, she had got out of bed to shower and dress for the day. By noon, Sango had called her.

_So how did it go?_

Kagome hummed. "It was...amazing!"

_Did he finish the Bond?_

"No. He didn't. Said he didn't want to complete something like that at the office. I guess I can't blame him. "

_Seriously? Just like that?_

"Just like that, Sango. When I think about it, I'm kinda glad. I didn't want to complete something that special in his OFFICE of all places." She had explained while peeling a orange, and popping a slice in her mouth. " Something like that should be completed somewhere romantic. Like...Hawaii."

_Hawaii? Well, you're married to Sesshomaru now, so I don't see why the suggestion would be so farfetched! You should talk to him about it._

"You're right. But hey, I'll see you later. I'm going to call Sesshomaru and see where he is at."

_Alright. I'll talk with you later._

Once the call had ended, Kagome finished off eating her orange before dialing her husband. He didn't answer but she had left a message anyways. Her hand reached up to touch the area where the mark was located, smiling when she imagined the day it would be complete. Maybe talking to him about Hawaii wouldn't be a bad idea?

"I think I'll go visit mom and Souta today. "

"Mom, gramps, Souta! Are you here?"

As per usual, her mother poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her daughter. "Oh...Kagome dear! Welcome home." Stepping out of the kitchen, she had walked to embrace her daughter.

"Thanks mom. Where's everyone?"

"Your grandfather is out in the shed, and Souta is with his friends. Where's your husband?"

"Oh...he's busy with work."

Kagame's mother tutted at the idea. It was the weekend and the man was still working? That wasn't good." Well you made it just in time. I cooked some lunch. I'll pack some extra for Sesshomaru."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry that it had taken so so so long to get something out to you guys. And I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking. Lots had happened. Replaced laptop, overtime at work, drama and what not. But I'm back, writers block has vanished, and things will be picking up after this chapter. So-

Enjoy! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Marriage 101

**Chapter 10:** To doubt or not to doubt

_"I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you."_

-The Alchemist,

Paulo Coelho

* * *

**Playlist:**

_Write on me _by Fifth Harmony

_Animal _by Disturbed

* * *

What was it about Sesshomaru that would make Kagame's heart pump wildly in her chest, and form butterflies in her stomach? How was it possible that he left her blushing like a school girl who had a crush on her teacher? If anyone had the answer to her questions she would love to know. Even if things were good between them, they were still getting to know each other. Just the other day, Sesshomaru found out that Kagome was actually allergic to nuts, while Kagome found out that Sesshomaru hated cats. If she thought about it, that part didn't really surprise her. He was...a dog after all. "I married a dog demon." When she said it out loud like that she was left dazed. The ring on her finger seemed to glitter in a mocking way, causing her to frown.

Sesshomaru wasn't a bad guy. He was great actually! She couldn't see herself married to anyone better. "Did we rush into this?" The marriage could have been easily annulled and the two could have parted ways. Why did they insist on going through with this? She was practically a home wrecker! He was already set to marry another woman before she stormed in and stole him away. Her heart lurched in her chest, and she rubbed at the dull ache with her hand. Part of her felt bad for what had happened, but she couldn't really find it in her to end it because she actually, truly cared him. He had explained he wasn't happy with Kagura, that the marriage between them would have been for business and nothing more. Her hand reached up to rub the faded Bonding mark at the nape of her neck. The pleasurable sensation she felt beneath the pads of her fingers shot down her spine, causing her breath to hitch. A sudden vibration on her desk caused Kagome to jump, and squeak. Reaching out, she picked up her phone when realizing it was her husband.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

With a malicious grin form along his lips, Naraku had eyed the new girl he had just tossed off him. When he had paid for her services, he had demanded that she dye her hair black, and wear blue contacts. She was similar in size to Sesshomaru's mate, and her body was tight and full. The only thing that displeased him was the sound of her voice. He had heard Kagome speak enough times to know what sounds she made when she was breathless, or how her voice hitched when she would get mad. This girl was a far cry from his obsession, but her body would do for the night. His hand reached out to grasp those dark locks, jerking the girls head back.

She whimpered softly, eyes trying to catch sight of her patron for the evening. When he had approached her with a job offer, writing down the amount of money that she would be making, it was hard to say no. Not that it would matter, he seemed like a man that always got his way. The unknown girl hissed when he pulled a bit harder, tearing a few strands from her head. Obviously, the sound was a good one, because she felt how his cock jerked against her backside. The other hand had grasped a breast, nails digging into the fleshy globe as he gripped it tight. The girl next to him winced, releasing a soft whiny plea. She fisted the sheets, wiggling against him to put some space between their bodies.

"My darling Kagome. Don't worry, you'll learn to enjoy my touches. You'll beg for them." He had whispered, his tongue slithering along the edge of her lobe. The girl squeaked in surprise, shuddering unpleasantly as pain assaulted her body. Naraku had taken it upon himself to force his cock into her anus with no lubrication to ease the entry. The girl had squirmed, trying to push him off. She had had enough! This wasn't what she signed up for. However, Naraku wasn't going to give her any leeway and had ended up forcing her face down into the sheets while he took his pleasure even if he caused her pain. His trusting was to hard, her anal walls clamping tight around the invading cock. The girl thrashed against the sheets, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She gasped for air when he let her up, his thrusting never stopping or letting up.

"Kagome! You're so tight!" Naraku grunted, his nails digging into 'Kagame's' scalp while he brought himself over the edge. Collapsing ontop of the girl, Naraku panted, ignoring how the girl shivered or cried. He wasn't at all surprised when he was shoved off, or when she darted for the locked door of his bedroom. In fact, he expected it. Like so many others before her, they feared him and his carnal desires. Kagome, the real Kagome, wouldn't be scared. He knew she would fight tooth and nail for her freedom.

"Please...Please let me go. I won't tell anyone anything! I promise!"

Slipping on his robe, Naraku had slowly padded across his room to his computer desk. "I know you wouldn't. " His fingers tinkered with the little knick knacks on the desk, the girl by the door nodding in agreement. "I won't. I swear!"

He chuckled.

How naive did this girl think he was? Did she really believe that he would allow her to walk away from everything alive? He picked up a letter opener, twirling it in his fingers. "There there my dear. I know you will keep your promise." He patted her cheek gentle, brushing aside her dyed hair. The girls instincts went crazy, yelling at her to run, but she remained frozen by the large double doors, even when Naraku caressed her cheeks.

"Then you'll let me go?" She whispered, eyes wide.

"Of course!"

Any servants that remained at his home ignored the girls loud screech, choosing to rather continue with their chores before they would have to clean up the mess their lord no doubt created. Her yell was so loud the birds outside in the nearest tree had scattered before silence filled the area.

A door creaked open, light dimly illuminating the dark hallway just as Naraku stepped out. He wiped his hand on a towel, tossing it over his shoulder. A bath was needed to wash away the filth that was on him.

Soon, very soon, Kagome was going to be his, and he couldn't wait. When he entered his main bedroom, what greeted him had caused him to stop. "I take it you have found what I wanted?"

The dark figure bowed its head, striding across the room to hand Naraku a tattered book. "This is it?"

"Yes."

"You've done well."

With no other word the shadow figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind the half demon to look over his newest treasure.

* * *

With the time that had passed, Kagura had managed to push past the pain she felt, which in turn gave way to anger, and a lot of resentment. She sat in her apartment, a glass of wine in her hand. Crimson hues narrowed slightly as she thought about how happy Kagome must be, how pleased Sesshomaru must be feeling now that he didn't have to put up with her.

God she despised them both!

She wanted to rant. To scream. To throw sharp objects at them both! These things needed to be handled delicately, and her half brother was taking his damn time! Kagura knew he had become obsessed with Kagome. She knew that he wanted to claim her as his own. If it brought Sesshomaru back into her arms, then she didn't care what happened to the human woman. Tossing back the rest of her wine, Kagura set aside the glass when her phone rang.

The screen flashed Naraku's name. Quickly snatching it up and answering she had pressed the phone into her ear. "What did you find?"

"Something that will make you very happy."

"Let's meet."

Hanging up, she had quickly went to grab her things and left.

They had decided to set up a meeting point in a dingy motel on the other side of town. It was a place they both knew no one would ever think they would go to. When Kagura entered the room, her nose wrinkled as she caught sight of a roach skittering across the floor. The wall paper was yellow, and faded, the corners falling off the wall. A cobweb occupied a corner of the room, and the smell left nothing to be desired. It was old, musty, and the pink carpet didn't even look pink but rather a dirty grey. Safe to say, she tried to avoid touching anything in this place.

Naraku though seemed to be in his element as he was sitting on the bed, reading the book that was provided to him. Snapping it shut, he glanced at his half sister. "I didn't think you would come."

" What did you find?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"A way to break their Bond."

"You didn't! How?"

"I have my sources. We just need to find the dark priestess, Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki? But no one has ever seen her since the feudal era!"

"There are ways my sweet sister. There are ways."

His chuckle left a bad taste in her mouth, but if anyone could find Tsubaki she knew it would be her brother and his group of associates. "Then I'll leave it up to you. Just make sure they can't trace it back to us, Naraku. The last thing we need to is trip at the finish line!"

He stood abruptly, closing the distance between the two. Kagura backed up against the wall, fear clutching her heart. He slammed a hand against the wall beside her head, causing her to jerk. "I'm not an idiot Kagura. I know what I'm doing." He gripped her chin rather tightly between her fingers, forcing her to look up at him. Hissing, he said, "I want Kagome, and no one will stop me from taking her. Not even this Bond. So keep your mouth shut, and wait until I tell you to go to him. " Releasing his hold on her, Naraku had left the room with a harsh slam of the door.

Gripping her blouse, Kagura released a shaky breath, glaring at the door. Once she got rid of Kagome, her brother would be next on the list. With Sesshomaru by her side, nothing was going to stop her.

Something felt off, something that had Touga's beast snarling. Getting up, he had headed towards his home office. Amber hues glanced around the large space, taking everything in. His nostrils flared as he tried to catch any unknown scent. When nothing came up, he walked into the room towards his desk. His instincts were never wrong, but nothing appeared out of the norm. A clawed digit tapped against the glossy desk while he examined the area once again.

It was definitely something someone would easily over look, but there it was! The red blinking light on his safe was going off. Quickly, he had opened it, scanning the contents that were inside. "No. Where is it!"

The family book was taken! In that book there were incantations, secrets of his ancestors regarding a dog demons Bonds, his family tree among other things no one needed to know. But how? More importantly who was it!

Sesshomaru needed to be alerted. There were plenty of possibilities. Each Tashio had their own enemies. It could have been anyone! Rushing out of the room, he went for his phone, dialing both his sons. This was something that needed to be handled quickly, and quietly.

* * *

**an:** Sorry it took so long to get this short thing out. Cross my heart the next chapter won't take months.

ta-da!


End file.
